Harry Potter: featuring Sarah, Goshien and Sphen
by The-Other-Not-So-Golden-Trio
Summary: In third year what happens when a daughter of a certain Dark Lord, a saiyinwitch and demonangelwitch join Harry's group? Total mayhem. Read along as they join Harry in his journey throughout the books. Rating will change as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! OR THE PLOTS IN THE BOOKS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! They all belong to the smart, beautiful, wonderful, writer known as J.K. Rowling. Good...hopefully now that I have given her compliments she won't come after me with a lawsuit...I also don't own Goshien or Sphen. They were created by two of my best friends. I created Sarah Riddle so I can say that I do own her...I also own Marie Riddle, Conor Riddle and Riley Riddle...I can show you the receipts if you like...

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban: featuring Sarah, Goshien and Sphen.

A/N: If you find any errors in spelling or grammar would you please tell me. It would be greatly appreciated. And I originally wrote this chapter about 4 years ago...but I updated it with new jokes and better vocabulary...it was the first fanfiction I ever wrote...so please be gentle...but tell the truth...you hate it...fine...then don't read...love it that's great too...hopefully you'll keep reading...And just to let you know every chapter switched view points. It goes between Sarah, Goshien, Sphen and also Harry himself too. Now be warned. It follows the plot of Prisoner of Azkaban. But I am hoping that there are enough changes and different view points that it won't be too boring.

Chapter 1: Sarah Riddle

In every neighborhood there is always a house that everyone believes is haunted. It is usually a house with peeling paint and loose shutters. The garden is always unkept and no laughter is ever heard within its walls. Only adults could remember a time when the house was full of action; with people coming and going all hours of the day but now the house barely looks lived in. This is what most people thought of the Riddle Manor when they passed by it. The residents never knew though that a family of wizards lived there. But to Sarah Riddle it was simply the place she wish she didn't have to call home.

Ever since she was a child she was the different one in her family. The only person that really showed any interest in her was her adoptive sister Goshien. She had lived with the Riddles ever since her mother died and her father disappeared. She was there when Sarah found out a truth about her family. A truth her family was desperately trying to keep from her. One day when Sarah and Goshien were four years old they were in Sarah's father's study reading about the Dark Arts which is what they usually did.

Sarah was reading a book called "_The Dark Lords of the Twentieth Century'_. In this book was about all the Dark Lords and what they had done to become one. In it Sarah read about a wizard named Lord Voldemort and how he was one of the most fearsome Dark Lord's ever to live. It told about his uprising but said nothing about his years before that. She kept reading; horrified with the things he had done to innocent people. Then she came to the passage about Harry Potter.

"Goshien come here," said Sarah in an urgent voice.

"Oh what now?" said Goshien.

"Do you remember when my mum was telling us about my dad?"

Sarah asked her.

"Yeah," said Goshien.

"Do you remember the name of the wizard that was after him?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah it was um...Harry...or was it Harold...No I think it was Harry...Harry Potter. " said Goshien. "Why?"

_Something's not right here..._thought Sarah. _Her mother had told her that her father had died fighting a powerful wizard by the name of Harry Potter who was evil and had tried to kill her family. But this book says that Potter was only a baby...and that this Voldemort guy tried to kill him..._

"Come on Goshien...we have to talk to mum." said Sarah as she stood up and left the study.

Sarah found her mother doing the laundry.

"Mum I need to talk to you," said Sarah.

"Not now Sarah I'm busy," she said.

"No, now mum," said Sarah.

"What do you want?" she said.

"It's about dad." said Sarah.

"I've already told you about your father,"

"Was his name Voldemort?" asked Sarah.

Sarah's mum dropped the laundry basket. She stared at her daughter with wide eyes. "How do you know that name?" she said.

"I found it in this book. Dad didn't die fighting Harry Potter because he was only a baby when dad died. What really happened?"

"Sarah that's ridiculous...the book was obviously written by a crack." said Sarah's mother.

"But it said it happened on Halloween 1981... mum I can do math that was only like three years ago...and you said dad died when I was one years old or so...it fits Mum! What really happened?" said Sarah.

Her mother looked at her. "You want to know...fine...I knew you'd find out sooner or later...Your father is Lord Voldemort. Some wouldn't recognize him from what he used to be called. At school he was Tom Riddle and he was brilliant. Your father tried to take over the Wizarding World about a decade ago but he had been planning to for many more. He was almost successful too. Except a boy by the name of Harry Potter stopped him. Your father was worried about him for some reason but I don't know why so don't ask. On Halloween 1981 he went to the Potters home and killed the parents of the boy but when he went to kill the boy something backfired and the spell hit your father instead. But he didn't die. He always said he had taken safeguards against it. My guess is he's somewhere between life and death now." she said.

"So dad is this evil Dark Lord in the book." said Sarah.

"Yes," said her mother.

"Mum you said that I am training to be like him. I am like his heir...or something." said Sarah.

"Yes," said her mother.

"Why can't Conor or Riley be his heir?" asked Sarah. Conor and Riley were Sarah's older brothers.

"You look very much like your father and you have his abilities. You're brothers don't possess those qualities. You father wants you to follow in his footsteps."

"But I don't want to hurt people. I don't want to ...kill. I won't do it!" said Sarah.

"You don't know what you're saying you're only four years old. You don't understand what you're being offered. Power, prestige, respect...you would be treated like a Queen. You would have people who serve you." said her mother.

"I don't want that." said Sarah. "Not if I have to kill people just to get it."

"You'll be your fathers daughter whether you like it or not!" said her mother reprimanding her daughter for going against her father's wishes.

"You can't make me do anything!" said Sarah. Her mother grabbed her arm but let go of it immediately. Sarah had somehow caused her mothers hand to burn at her touch.

Sarah ran to her room with Goshien behind her.

"Sarah you don't have to be like him. In fact your lucky I'm here because I wouldn't want to do those things either." said Goshien to Sarah while she cried on her bed.

From that day on a war began at the Riddle home.

Almost nine years have passed since that day. And now Sarah and Goshien, who just turned thirteen, are to start their first day at Hogwarts. For the past two years they had been going to Durmstrang but Sarah in her second year wanted out. She wrote Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts, and asked him...okay begged him...to get them out of Durmstrang. He replied by sending them Hogwarts letters this summer.

When Sarah awoke she looked out of her window which was the only clean one in the house.

_Raining again...I hate the weather._ she thought to herself.

Sarah looked over and saw Goshien sitting indian-style on her bed. Well she wasn't exactly sitting on it. She was floating three inches above it. Goshien looked normal as long as you didn't look too hard. She had purplish black eyes with straight black hair that fell to a couple of inches below her shoulders. If you looked closely though you saw more, Goshien had a silver tail the length of about a belt. That tail had come in handy a few times when the two had scared Draco.

A loud banging brought Sarah out of her daydream. It was her mother. Sarah's mother stuck her head in the room. "Wake up!" was all she said, but Sarah long ago had stopped hoping her mother would say, "Good morning" or "Hello" when she stuck her head in like that. When her mother slammed the door a picture fell, breaking Goshien's concentration and she fell with a loud thump on her bed.

"You would think your mother would know not to do that when I'm meditating." she said rubbing her bottom.

"Are you crazy? The only reason my mother even wakes us up is to tell me how I'm a disappointment to the family." said Sarah.

Goshien laughed. "That doesn't matter anymore. We're going to Hogwarts today,"

"That is the only thing stopping me from torching this place," said Sarah.

After Sarah and Goshien had gotten dressed they headed downstairs. Sarah's brother's Conor and Riley were sitting at the table. They didn't live there but they always seemed to be around. Both of Sarah's brothers looked like their mother. They both had blue eyes and red hair. On the other hand Sarah looked like no one in her family except for her father. She had long black hair that was usually in a braid. She did share her brothers blue eyes though but that's where the similarities ended. Sarah had long fingers and a long face that was not quite her fathers but enough to make the Wizarding World think she was just like her father. Sarah also shared her father's powerful abilities. She could tell when people where lying to her and she had amazing observational powers.

When she sat down to the table her brothers were talking about the Ministry.

"The Ministry is looking night and day for Black because he was in cohoots with father," said Conor in his I- know- more- than- you- voice.

Her mother and brothers laughed.

"Well what can you expect from a Ministry who allows Mudbloods into our world." said Riley.

Most of the conversations that took place in the house made Sarah and Goshien angry...and disgusted.

"Well you know how that man thinks. He believes anyone can be let into Hogwarts." said Sarah's mother.

"Dumbledore is a great wizard...unlike some in this family." said Sarah.

All three Riddles looked at Sarah like she was an alien from Mars or something. Goshien meanwhile was holding back her laughter.

Her mother, Marie Riddle, stood. "How dare you speak that name in this house! If only your father could see you now."

"Yeah well he can't because he is no more than smoke these days right." said Sarah.

"Now you've done it. If I remember correctly you two have to be at King's Cross Station today by eleven. Well I could just let time slip my mind and forget to take you." her mother said.

Sarah tilted her chair back, put her feet up on the table and put her hands behind her head. "You could do that but then Dumbledore himself would show up and I don't think you would like that. Although I wouldn't mind seeing it."

Marie's hand twitched toward her wand. Sarah tensed but then Marie said, "Hurry up and eat. I have better things to do than take you two to

Hogwarts."

So after Breakfast, Sarah and Goshien went back upstairs and double checked they had everything. So when ten thirty came they were downstairs in front of the chimney. They were going to use Floo-Powder to get to the station.

"Let's get this over with," said Sarah's mother.

"You read my mind," said Sarah.

Two seconds later Sarah and Goshien were standing in King's Cross Station.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the plots in the books or anything else with her name on it. I just own Sarah Riddle. I am just playing in the world JK created.

Harry Potter: featuring Sarah, Goshien and Sphen.

Chapter Two.

Chapter two: Goshien Snape

Goshien looked around and couldn't understand how muggles got through life without magic. As Goshien, Sarah and Marie headed towards Platform nine and three quarters, Goshien wondered how it was going to be at Hogwarts. First of all she would see her Uncle Sev. Not to mention how everyone would react when they would see her tail. They all stopped in front of Platform nine.

"Here's your tickets," said Marie as she handed the ticket to Sarah. "Don't come home for Christmas. We're going to away. We'll be back to pick you up at the end of the year."

"Goodbye Mother...I shall forget you," said Sarah jokingly.

Marie rolled her eyes and walked away from them.

"Come on, let's get on the train." said Sarah. Goshien and Sarah casually went against the barrier between platforms nine and ten and disappeared.

They reappeared at the Hogwarts express gate. Goshien looked around. She saw Hogwarts students with their owls and trunks. She looked over to Sarah and saw her taking in everything. She looked like Christmas had come four months early. Then she saw the blood drain from her face.

"What do you see?" asked Goshien.

"Harry Potter is standing over there with a bunch of red-headed people." said Sarah.

Goshien looked to where Sarah was pointing and there he was. He had on muggle clothes but he looked just like how the books said. He had untidy black hair with green eyes and over the rim of his glasses Goshien could see the lightning bolt scar.

"Come on," said Goshien.

"No," said Sarah. "No way...I'm not going over there."

"Oh yes you are," said Goshien. She grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled. Sarah was yanked forward by Goshien strength.

"Okay, okay...I can walk by myself..." said Sarah grabbing her trunk and walking behind Goshien.

"Good...besides...you didn't see what I saw." said Goshien.

"What?"

"Draco is over there too." said Goshien with a mischievious smile.

"Oh well then we definitely have to go over there," said Sarah.

When they got to the group Draco was talking.

"Well, Potter, Weasley and Granger. Ready to be beat in Quidditch Potter?"

"Malfoy I know I can be beat in Quidditch but I highly doubt you're going to be the one doing it." said Harry.

"Well, well, well Draco Malfoy," said Sarah. "My Goshien...I don't think we've seen him since the -"

"Kitchen sink incident," said Goshien finishing. Draco slowly turned around and looked at them. He looked as if someone had frozen his face in surprise.

"Sarah and ...Goshien, what a pleasant surprise," said Draco as if waiting to be attacked. "What are you doing here?"

"Sarah and I are going to Hogwarts, Draco." said Goshien.

Draco looked as if he was trapped in a nightmare.

"That'll be ...great. I guess I'll see you around," said Draco as he started to runaway as if he had a tail between his legs.

Goshien turned to Harry and his two friends. "How did you do that?" asked the redhead.

"Oh we know Draco from when he was young," said Goshien. "Right Sarah?"

Sarah turned around but kept her head down. "Oh yeah grew up with him..."

As Sarah said that Harry's hand went to his scar.

"Ouch," said Harry.

"Harry are you alright?" asked the girl.

Sarah looked as if it was her fault. "Dumbledore said that might happen around us," said Goshien.

"Why?" asked the girl.

"Because of me," said Sarah finally looking up. "My name is Sarah Riddle and this is Goshien-" Sarah was interrupted by the Hogwarts train whistle.

They all climbed into the train. They all introduced themselves. The redhead was Ron and the girl was Hermione. She asked if they wanted to join them. Goshien nodded. Sarah shifted uncomfortably but followed Goshien.

They found an empty compartment. Well it was mostly empty. Over in the corner was an adult wizard with ripped and frayed robes. He looked quite ill from what Goshien saw and wondered if he had died.

"What were you saying?" Hermione said to Sarah.

"Oh well um...I was saying that his scar might hurt around us..or more like just me."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well... what I'm about to say maybe a bit of a shock so if I can ask you three not to curse me or Goshien that would be really great." said Sarah.

"Besides even if you cursed me or Sarah, I'd have to use my power and I don't think you'd want that." said Goshien.

Sarah smiled. "I'm Lord Voldemort's daughter."

Harry, Ron and Hermione took this information very differently. Ron cowered back, Hermione nodded as if she had already guessed and Harry just kind of looked at Sarah.

"And Dumbledore let you in Hogwarts knowing this...right?" said Harry.

Goshien took this as a threat to Sarah. "Yes he did because he knows that Sarah isn't like her father."

"Really?" asked Harry. "Dumbledore knows about you?"

"Yes," said Sarah.

"You're not like Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"You said his name." said Sarah.

"So did you." said Harry.

"No I am not like him. I hate everything he stands for." said Sarah.

"But you look like him." said Harry.

"I'm the only one in my family who does. The black hair is okay but the other stuff is hard to get used to." said Sarah.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"She can tell when people are lying to her and she also is her father's equal. That is in the power sense." said Goshien.

"Goshien were not equals. I am sure he knows magic I will never know." said Sarah.

"So...are you evil?" asked Harry to Sarah.

Nobody but Goshien would be able to see the shock that erupted on Sarah's face. It was there for a split second and then disappeared.

"No," said Sarah. "I'm not evil..."

Harry nodded. "So you look like him but aren't like him."

Sarah nodded.

"Well...Welcome to Hogwarts." said Harry to Sarah and Goshien.

"I have a question." asked Ron. "You said something about the kitchen sink incident. What happened?"

"Use your imagination and I'm sure you'll find something that comes close." said Goshien.

For a while Goshien got to know everyone. She found out that Ron is addicted to Quidditch and Harry is the youngest seeker for Gryffindor in a century. She also found out that Hermione is the smartest person in Hogwarts.

"Really," said Sarah when they had found this out. "Do you know the logoryhthmic equation for the Prometus law in Arithmancy?"

"Um...no." said Hermione. "We don't start Arithmancy until this year. It must be different in Durmstrang."

"No actually I have yet to take Arithmancy." said Sarah.

"Well it looks like Hermione has competition." said Ron.

"Ron school is not about competition." said Hermione.

"To the rest of us it isn't...but to you it is." said Ron.

"School is about learning and making friends, Ronald. " said Hermione.

"No...to a normal person that is what school is...to you...it's getting the best grade on everything single assignment we're given." said Ron.

They continued to argue for the next twenty minutes. That was until Draco decided to show up with the idiot squad. Draco opened the door to the compartment and sneered at them.

"Sarah you remember Goyle and Crabbe don't you?" he asked.

"Sadly, Draco, yes we do." said Goshien.

"So Potter...find out who Sarah was yet? Or she too scared to tell you?" said Draco.

"No she told me." said Harry.

"Oh really...did she say the part when she used to hate you?"

"No she didn't." said Harry looking at Sarah.

"Goshien if you would be so kind to chase the rats out of the compartment and make sure they never come back." said Sarah.

"Why I would be delighted." said Goshien smiling. Goshien then, using her sayin abilities, manipulated her energy and flew after Malfoy chasing him out of the compartment.

_Yep, that should keep him away for a while, _she thought. When Goshien got back to the compartment Sarah started to explain what Draco had said.

"You see my mother lied to me and switched Harry with my father, she told me that Harry was the Dark Lord and my father died defending himself against you. She told me this to make me hate you and hopefully I would go evil." she said.

"Sounds pretty far fetched to me." said Ron eyeing her. "Everyone in the wizarding world knows the story of Harry and You-Know-Who."

"Yes but my mother sheltered me from other wizards. She didn't let me go out or anything." said Sarah. "She kept me from wizards who would have told me the truth."

"How did you find out she was lying?" asked Hermione.

Goshien replied. "Sarah, when she was four, read a book that told the real story of Harry and Voldemort."

"And once I found that out...I didn't hate you anymore." added Sarah.

"Your family must be really horrible," said Harry.

"Yeah... well they have their moments." said Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the plots...if I did I'd be rich and famous and would have not killed off (Spoiler warning for DH) Lupin. I mean c'mon...Lupin...why? Not fair...

Chapter 3: Sphen Ishitaka

Sphen walked through the corridors looking for a compartment that was empty. _How many freaking compartments does this train have?_ Sphen thought. Then all of the sudden Sphen felt the train slow. _That's impossible. We can't be there already._ Sphen realized. The lights on the train flickered and then died. _That's not good._ Sphen kept going. He could see better than most humans but you couldn't classify Sphen as a human. He had shoulder length hair that grew darker as it grew longer. The top of his hair was white but the bottom was black. Sphen also had wings but anyone passing wouldn't see them beneath his gray leather jacket.

As Sphen rounded a corner he bumped into something tall and hidden behind a cloak...He knew what it was immediately and wasn't afraid. _It's a dementor from Azkaban. But why is it here?_ Sphen backed up and his eyes went from their usual iridescent yellow to deep red. And instead of drawing his wand he took his hands out of his pockets and used his own magic. His hands started making gestures that appeared to be sign language.

"_Yesta jin shuniys pilorea." _he said in a hollow sort of voice and with one last gesture a misty, smoke-like bat flew from his hands. The bat flew after the retreating dementors. _And those things guard Azkaban..._**Now, now Sphen the wizards do the best they can with the magic they possess...**_Shut up!_ Sphen screamed inside his head. Now Sphen walked down the halls returning to his first mission. Find a compartment that is empty. And then he bumped into two more people._ What the hell. What's with all the bumping into people. _Sphen looked down to see what he had bumped into and saw two girls. One of them had black hair, which was in a braid, and blue eyes. The other had black-purplish eyes and black hair.

"What did we do? Run into a brick wall?" asked the braided hair girl.

"No, cause I would have busted right through it." said the other girl.

"I'm really sorry." said Sphen. "I don't tend to look up when I walk."

"It's alright. I'm Sarah Riddle and the one of the floor is Goshien." said the braided hair girl.

"So what are you doing in the halls...um what is your name?" asked Goshien.

_Stupid. Didn't even introduce myself._ "Sphen. Sphen Ishitaka. I was sort of kicked out of my compartment by a bunch of Slytherins." said Sphen.

"Did one of them look like he used way too much gel in his hair?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah," said Sphen. Sarah and Goshien both nodded.

"What are you two doing here?" said Sphen.

"A professor sent us to get chocolate." said Goshien.

"Chocolate?" asked Sphen.

"It helps with dementors." said Sarah.

"Oh," said Sphen.

So Sphen joined Sarah and Goshien and their quest for chocolate. They found the trolley witch and got a chocolate frog. They then walked back to a compartment where Sphen, when he walked in, noticed two things: first a boy with glasses was on the floor and second many of the people had pale faces. There was a girl with frizzy brown hair, a boy with red hair and freckles, another girl who looked just like him and a boy with brown hair. There was also a grown wizard in the room as well.

"What happened?" asked Sphen.

"There was a reason we needed the chocolate, Sphen." said Sarah.

"Oh right...obvious." said Sphen.

"Did you get it?" asked the older wizard with frayed robes.

"Yeah we got it." said Goshien. "We also ran into him. This is Sphen."

Sarah handed the wizard the chocolate and he gave it to the boy on the floor. Sphen just realized who it was .

"That's Harry Potter." said Sphen.

"I think he knows that already," said Goshien. "Harry did you know that you're Harry Potter?"

Harry offered a weak smile. "Yeah...kind of did." he said.

Eventually Sphen got to know everyone. The girl with the frizzy hair was Hermione, the boy with brown hair was Neville and the red haired boy with freckles was Ron. They were all third years just like him. The girl who looked just like Ron was Ginny and she was Ron's sister. The older wizard was Professor RJ Lupin.

Sphen stayed in the compartment for the rest of the trip. And for the first time, since finding out he was going to go to Hogwarts, he felt like it wasn't going to be that bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the plots in the books. I wish I did though...

Chapter 4

While Sphen was walking the halls, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Goshien and Sarah were in their compartment still talking.

"No, no Ron. The Cannons were lost centuries ago. The Magpies though...that's a Quidditch team." said Sarah.

"They are due for a comeback." said Ron stubbornly.

"No offense Ron, but the Cannons have needed a comeback for a couple of centuries." said Harry. Everyone laughed except for Ron.

"Shut up, Harry." said Ron.

Suddenly they all felt the train start to slow. Harry, who was nearest to the door, got up and took a look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking out of the compartments. Then the lights fickered and all was in total darkness.

"What's happening?" said Ron.

"Ouch!" said Hermione. "Ron that's my foot."

Harry went back to his seat.

"Do you think we've broken down?" asked Sarah.

Goshien's head turned towards the window. "Dark energy is on the train." she said.

"How do you-" but before Hermione could finish someone opened the door to the compartment and fell over Harry's feet.

"Hello...Neville." said Harry.

"Harry is that you?" he asked. "What's happening?"

"We were wondering the same thing." said Ron.

"I am going to go see what's going on." said Hermione.

Harry felt, rather than saw, Hermione open the compartment. Then there came a thud from the hallway and two squeals of pain.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron."

Then a new voice was added to the mix.

"Ms Granger, Ms Weasley in here now." came a hoarse voice suddenly. Professor Lupin it seemed had woken up during all the commotion. Then there was a soft crackle like lightning and a light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They brought light to his gray face adding shadows to his face but his eyes were alert and wary.

"Stay where you are." he said. Then the door slid open. In the doorway, illuminated by the flames in Lupin's hand was a cloaked figure that nearly towered to the ceiling. Its face was hidden in its hood of its black cloak. There there was a hand coming from the cloak. Its hand was covered in scabs and it was grayish and slimy-looking like something dead that had decayed in water...

And then an immense cold swept over them and Harry's breath caught in his chest. The coldness seeped into everybody. Then Harry's eyes rolled up in his head and he was being dragged downward, the roaring in his ears getting louder..

And then far away came screaming, terrible pleading screams. He tried to help but couldn't...A thick white fog was swirling around him and then he saw a figure off in the distance...a person he knew...and yet didn't.

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" Someone was slapping his face.

"W-what?" Harry opened his eyes. The train was moving and the lights had been restored. He was on the floor of the compartment and everyone was around him except for Sarah and Goshien.

"Are you okay, mate?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Mostly."

Then in walked Sarah, Goshien and a boy Harry had never seen before. He had white-black hair and had on a gray leather jacket.

"What happened?" asked the boy.

"There was a reason we needed the chocolate, Sphen." said Sarah.

"Oh right...obvious." said the boy.

"Did you get it?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Yeah we got it." said Goshien. "We also ran into him. This is Sphen."

Sarah handed Professor Lupin the chocolate and he gave it to Harry.

"That's Harry Potter." said Sphen.

"I think he knows that already," said Goshien. "Harry did you know that you're Harry Potter?"

Harry gave a weak smile. "Yeah...kind of did...what happened?"

"I'll be right back," said Lupin. "I am going to have a word with the driver." He left the compartment.

"They were dementors." said Hermione. "They were looking for Sirius Black."

"Why would they be looking for Black on a Hogwarts train?" asked Sarah.

"Because of me," said Harry.

"What?" asked Ron. "Why you?"

"It seems that Black has been looking to kill me," said Harry. "I heard your dad and mum talking, Ron, about it last night at the Leaky Cauldron. Black lost everything the night I destroyed Voldemort. Mr. Weasley thinks that he's coming after me in hopes of bringing back Voldemort. Warned me to not go looking for him."

When Harry was done explaining Ron looked thunderstruck while Hermione had her hand over her mouth. Sarah was looking at the floor. It seemed she was thinking. While Goshien looked like she was trying to see into his mind. Sphen looked thunderstruck too.

"Don't go looking for trouble, Harry." said Hermione. "You have to keep your head down this year."

"I don't go looking for trouble, Hermione." said Harry. "Trouble usually find me."

"How thick would Harry have to be to go chasing after some crazy guy who just broke out of jail to kill him?" asked Sarah.

"He's done crazier things in the past." said Hermione.

"I have not," said Harry.

"I believe sword fighting a basilisk comes to mind, mate." said Ron.

"I-I...I was trying to save your sister." said Harry. "I didn't hear any complaints then."

"How about tackling a troll?" asked Hermione.

"I was saving you." said Harry. "Remember?"

"Yes I remember quite well Harry." said Hermione. "And I am still grateful...we're just saying...you like to go and do ... very crazy things."

"Well it seems to me," said Sarah. "That if Harry doesn't do them...then they don't get done at all."

Harry blinked. "Yeah see...they wouldn't get done at all." _Did Voldemort's daughter just stick up for me?_

Thankfully that got Hermione off the subject. She then proceeded to tell Harry what had happened. The dementors came in, they saw him him faint and then Lupin drove them off. But when Harry asked who screamed, Hermione said no one had.

"The dementors make you relive all your bad memories," said Sarah. "You might have been reliving something."

"Yeah like the time Fred and George turned my teddy bear into a spider." said Ron shivering.

"Did anyone see someone in their visions?" asked Hermione. "Like a figure standing off in the distance?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "I remember that too."

"I saw someone too...thought I was imagining it." said Ron. Ginny and Neville both nodded as well.

"What about you guys?" asked Harry to Sarah and Goshien.

"Dementors don't affect us." said Goshien. "Sarah's able to keep them out of her head and my head is too complex for them to get into."

"I wasn't here," said Sphen. "I have a limited ability to keep them out but...not very much."

Lupin came back in. "I didn't poison it you know." he said. Harry had neglected the chocolate Lupin had given him. He bit into it and immediately felt instant warmth spread through his body.

"The driver says we'll be there in ten minutes." said Lupin.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Harry Potter...I don't. It's one of my many regrets in life...

Chapter 5

Because Sarah, Goshien and Sphen were really third years they did not have to go with the first years into the boats. Sarah also saw, firsthand, how fast stories spread in Hogwarts. By the time they got to Hogwarts everyone knew Harry had fainted. In fact Malfoy made such a big deal of it, Sarah had to stop Goshien from strangling him. Sarah would have gladly let her do it but she was pretty sure killing a fellow student (even one who deserved it ) might have consequences. Then again Sarah had more to worry about...back on the train she had been the one in everyone visions. The visions that had been caused by the dementor she had seen and the only reason Sarah didn't have one was because she was good at Occlumency.

The only way she could explain it was that she must have, on some unconscience level, used Legilimancy on everyone. That meant that her powers were getting stronger and everytime her powers grew it got that much harder to control.

They arrived at Hogwarts and got off the train. Nothing really happened until they got to the gates of Hogwarts. A woman was waiting for them. She looked incredibly strict. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she had on square glasses.

"I am Professor McGonagall.You three are Sarah, Goshien and Sphen?" she said to them. They nodded. "Good. You need to be sorted. Follow me."

They said their goodbyes to the others and walked in back of Professor McGonagall. They noticed everyone else walking in.

"You three since you are transfers will be sorted before the first years. I'll just go tell the headmaster you're ready." she said leaving them there.

"We have to go first..." said Sarah. "In front of ... everybody?"

"Seems like it." said Goshien.

"Great..." said Sarah.

"What's this all about?" said Goshien.

"I am gonna end up in Slytherin. I know it."

"What's Slytherin?" asked Sphen.

"It's one of the houses. There's four. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." said Goshien. "Everyone says Gryffindor is the best but I am sure it wouldn't be bad to be in Slytherin."

"You only want to be in Slytherin so you can annoy your uncle." said Sarah.

"True," said Goshien nodding.

McGonagall came back and told them to follow her again. They walked into the Great Hall and everyone turned to them. Sarah had a feeling that Dumbledore had told them about the new students. She looked to the front of the Hall and there was a stool and a hat.

Sarah nudged Goshien. "What's this all about?"

"Its how you're sorted...honestly Sarah didn't you pay attention when my Uncle explained it?" she said.

"Goshien...Do I ever listen to what your uncle says?" said Sarah.

"No...but you'd think you try." was all she said.

McGonagall cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Sarah Riddle."

Sarah walked up to McGonagall and she motioned for Sarah to sit on the stool. Sarah sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Everyone looked at her. _Oh yeah...everyone look...its Voldemort's daughter..._

Then she heard a voice in her head and for some reason she thought it had to be the hat. _Well a Riddle I see,_ it said. _Last time this happened was over fifty years ago. Let me see...power...that is to be expected, brilliant mind for strategy and well...that is a surprise..._Oh no, thought Sarah. What is it?_ A Riddle who wants to be good-hearted. I think that I misjudged you. Now what else? Brave...and a thirst to show your different...I know_. GRYFFINDOR!

It said the last word out loud and Sarah nearly fainted. She was a ... Gryffindor? Not Slytherin...She went and sat at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She watched as Goshien was sorted...

"Goshien Snape." said Professor McGonagall. Goshien walked forward. She waved to her uncle who tried to hide his face from her and she sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and she heard a voice speaking to her._ Now this is unexpected. Never seen such a complex mind. Powerful...but in a different way. Brave...with a certain disregard for the rules. Ah - I know. GRYFFINDOR!_

"Yes!" shouted Professor Snape and everyone in the hall looked at him. Snape tried his best to look innocent. _I am Gryffindor._ thought Goshien. _Cool...shame I won't be able to torture my uncle though..._

As Goshien walked to sit with Sarah, McGonagall called Sphen up.

"Sphen Ishitaka."

Sphen walked up. He nervously sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Sphen jumped when he heard a voice in his head._ Very interesting. I good mind...when you use it...What else? ... brave, good- hearted, and if I may say a bit lazy. And what's this? A different blood line...very unique...I've got it now.GRYFFINDOR!_

Sarah watched Sphen slip off the stool and walk up to the table. After Sphen sat down McGonagall called up the first years.

"Your father is Snape!" said Ron to Goshien. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Goshien replied by laughing and falling out of her seat. When she regained her composure she said, "Snape my father! Are you out of your mind? Snape is my uncle. I am the daughter of his brother."

"Oh," said Ron.

Sarah listened to this whole entire conversation while trying to contain her happiness. _I got into Gryffindor. How is that?My mother is going hate it...and I can't wait to tell her._

While Sarah was imagining the look on her mothers face at her news, Professor McGonagall walked up.

"Miss Granger, if I could see you about your schedule this year?" she said.

"Oh yes of course, Professor." said Hermione.

"What's that all about?" asked Ron.

"I dunno," said Harry.

"Guys be quiet. Dumbledore's talking." said Sarah.

Sarah watched as Dumbledore stood up and started to speak.

"Students will take into account the presence of Dementors on Hogwarts grounds. They will be here to make sure that Sirius Black does not decide to come back for a refresher course in Herbology. Also I should warn you dementors do not know mercy. If they catch you where you should not be they will not understand pleas for forgiveness. I must make it clear that no one is to leave school grounds without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility cloaks. On a happier note I am pleased to announce that their are two new teachers to our ranks. Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Those who were on the train and saw first hand what Lupin could do applaused enthusiastically. Harry, Ron, Sphen, Sarah and Goshien among them.

"Next I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired last year to enjoy his remaining limbs. However, I am glad to say that our Groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, has decided to take on this teaching job."

"No wonder," said Harry. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

"Who's Hagrid?" asked Sarah.

"You'll see," said Harry.

"I believe that is everything to announce." said Dumbledore. "Please, enjoy the rest of the feast."

And Sarah did enjoy the rest of the feast. She got to know her new friends. She found out all the incredible things Harry, Ron and Hermione had done in their previous years at Hogwarts, the fact that Harry lived with muggles and that Ron had an incredible amount of siblings. Then the plates were cleared and they started to go to the dormitories.

Sarah, Goshien and Sphen followed Harry and Ron to the common room. As they reached the fat lady, Percy (whom Ron had told them was he brother and in his opinion a know it all twit) announced the new password. "Fortuna Major."

"Oh no," said Neville. Harry told Sarah that Neville had a hard time remembering the passwords.

Before Sarah went through the portrait she looked back and saw Sphen looking around with an expression of awe in his face.

"Sarah," he said. "This is amazing."

"I know," said Sarah. "Now, get your butt in the damn dormitory."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...although I do own many items of his merchandise...I mean lets face it...with how much money I've used up on Harry Potter stuff...I am pretty much putting Daniel Radcliffe through college...Still don't own the plots or characters...

Chapter 6

The next day Goshien woke up at her regular four o'clock in the morning and started her training schedule that she worked out. First was a little flight around the Quidditch Pitch (minus the broom), then some training in her newly built (thanks to Dumbledore) gravity chamber, and to top it off, she woke up Sarah by shooting wand sparks under her covers.

"AH!" screamed Sarah falling out of her bed. She got up and looked around. She glared at Goshien's laughing face. "What the hell Goshien! What time is it?"

"I believe that it is six o'clock in the morning," replied Goshien.

"You woke me up," said Sarah her voice getting louder with each word. "at six o'clock in the morning...FOR WHAT REASON AGAIN!"

Goshien, while running out of the dormitory dodging the alarm clock Sarah had thrown at her, remembered that Sarah got cranky when woken up before seven o'clock. So after Sarah had gotten some more sleep they met up with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sphen in the Great Hall for breakfast.

The first thing Goshien saw when she got to the Great Hall was Malfoy surrounded by a group of laughing Slytherins doing an impression of a swooning fit. Goshien, of course, knowing who he was imitating ran over there to say "hello".

"What's so funny, Draco?" asked Goshien. Malfoy turned and for the first time a look of defiance was on his face instead of the usual whimpering one she saw when confronting him.

"Just a little imitation of everyone's favorite celebrity, Goshien," said Malfoy.

Sarah, seeing that it was Malfoy bashing time, caught up with Goshien. "Hey, Draco, are you afraid of heights?" asked Sarah. Goshien looked at Sarah and realized what her plan was.

"No, Sarah I am not afraid of heights," replied Malfoy, laughing and looking at his fellow Slytherins.

"Oh good," continued Sarah as she whipped out her wand. "_Wingardium Leviousa!"_

Up and up Malfoy went—that is until his belt landed on an outstretched hand of the above chandelier.

As Goshien and Sarah walked away from Malfoy, who was screaming for someone to get him down, they gave each other a high five.

"Brilliant Sarah...utter brilliance," commended Goshien.

"What can I say? They just come to me," said Sarah.

They went and sat down at the Gryffindor table right when McGonagall walked up to hand out schedules.

"I have all your new schedules," she said, passing them out. Goshien saw that she and Sarah had all the same classes.

"We have all the same classes," pointed out Goshien.

"Yeah," said Harry picking up his orange juice. "That's how they do it. You take classes with your house."

"Oh," said Sarah. "They do it differently at Durmstrang."

"Hermione," interrupted Ron, looking at her schedule. "They've messed yours up. They've got you down for ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time!"

"Don't worry, I've worked it all out with Professor McGonagall," she replied.

"But Hermione look. Nine o'clock Divination and underneath nine o'clock Muggle Studies. I mean, Hermione you're good, but no one's that good," said Ron.

"Ron...eat your porridge," was all Hermione said.

"They usually like that?" asked Sphen.

"Oh yeah...trust me," answered Harry. "I've seen some really bad fights between them."

They finished up their breakfast and headed to their first class. Everyone, except Sphen, had Diviniation next. Sphen went off to Arithmancy. After ten minutes of walking in a circle they got fed up with trying to find the North Tower.

"You people know the castle," said Sarah pointedly. "Shouldn't you know where the North Tower is!"

"Don't mind her," said Goshien. "She gets cranky sometimes."

"I am not cranky," said Sarah. "I am fed up! I am tired of walking around in bloody circles!"

That was when Goshien and the others passed a portrait of a knight and Goshien got an idea. She had seen that the portraits could talk and move last night so she was going to ask the portrait.

"Um...could you show us the way to the North Tower?" asked Goshien to the portrait.

The short, squat knight in a suit of armor replied, "Ah...a quest! Let Sir Cadogan lead the way."

So for the rest of the journey they followed Sir Cadogan. He brought them to a spiral staircase that led to a trap door. They all said goodbye and went up to the room.

Goshien came upon the weirdest room she had ever seen in her life. The room was a cross between some old grandmother's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. There were small circular tables surrounded by arm chairs. It was a poorly lit room and the air was stuffy. Within minutes of sitting down, Goshien knew she was going to fall asleep in this class. And to top it all off her teacher was a grasshopper. The Professor was dressed in oversized clothes and tons of necklaces draped her neck. _Ah_, thought Goshien,_ it's the attack of the giant grasshoppers—run!_ Goshien tried to suppress the laugh that came with the image of Dumbledore running after this woman with a can of bug spray.

"Welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye," introduced the grasshopper.

Everyone just stared at her.

"So you have decided to study the most difficult of all magical arts, Divination. I must warn you that if you do not have the Sight, there is little I or books can do."

At this information everyone in the group turned and stared at Hermione, who looked downright shocked that books weren't going to help her.

Then Trelawney turned and looked at Neville. "Is your grandmother well?" she asked.

"I think so," said Neville nervously. Trelawney nodded and continued.

"In the first term we will be studying tea leaves and then we will progress to palmistry." She then turned to a girl Goshien didn't know yet. "Beware the red- haired man." The girl turned around to stare suspiciously at Ron who was sitting behind her.

Trelawney continued, "After palmistry we will delve into crystal ball reading and around Easter...one of our numbers shall leave us forever."

She then had them break into pairs and drink tea. She said that they would be using their books to decode the tea leaves left at the bottom. Goshien and Sarah paired up next to Harry and Ron.

"Ok," said Sarah after they had drunk their tea. "This shape is either a star...or maybe a wand spark. I think it means you're going to blow something up probably...oh...maybe it'll be Malfoy."

Goshien took Sarah's cup. "This looks like maybe a clock or maybe two broomsticks colliding. If it's a clock it means that something is being counted down to—"

"Well, what the hell is being counted down?" asked Sarah.

"Who knows?" said Goshien. "But this shape looks like a swirly thing. Probably means you're crazy—but I didn't need tea leaves to tell me that."

"Ha, ha," retorted Sarah.

Professor Trelawney moved around the pair, occasionally looking at their cups. She came to Harry and Ron and asked to see Harry's.

"Oh dear, the falcon... My dear, you have a deadly enemy," she said.

"Well, everyone knows about Harry and You-Know-Who," said Hermione.

Professor Trelawney continued, "The club...an attack. Dear, dear...this is not a happy cup. And the skull...danger in your path." Then Trelawney let out a yell.

"What?" asked Harry, alarmed.

"My boy... You have...the Grim," she announced dramatically.

"What's the Grim?" asked Harry.

"A giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy it is an omen—the worst omen—of death!"

"Wow," commented Sarah dryly. "You and trouble must be like best friends, Harry."

Harry let out a weak laugh.

Then Hermione took the cup from Trelawney's hand.

"I don't think it looks like the Grim," she said.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future," said Professor Trelawney.

"What did she say?" asked Goshien to Sarah.

"Um...I don't know. Does it look like I speak crazy?" said Sarah.

"Well," said Hermione. "I still think it doesn't look like a Grim." 

"When you're done deciding whether or not I am going to die, I'd really like to know!" said Harry.

"I think that's all for today," concluded Professor Trelawney.

When they were leaving, Goshien told Sarah, "I think she is one Bertie Bott's Bean short of a package."

"One bean?" repeated Sarah. "Seems to me like she's missing the whole bloody package."

The next class they had was Transfiguration where they met back up with Sphen. When they sat down, a tabby cat was sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk. Then the cat transformed into the Professor. The only person who clapped was Sphen who wasn't at Divination.

"Thank you Mr. Ishitaka, but what is the matter with the rest of you?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Please, Professor, we just had Divination and we were reading tea leaves...," said Hermione.

"Ah, you don't need to say anymore," McGonagall said, nodding. "Which one of you is going to die this year?"

"Me," answered Harry.

"Well Potter, Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of a student every year since she started here. If it wasn't that I don't speak ill of my fellow teachers… Well, you look fine so you will have to excuse me for giving you homework today. I swear that if you die you need not to hand it in," she said coolly before proceeding on with the class.

Goshien thought that Transfiguration was pretty cool. Before at Durmstrang she thought it had been boring but McGonagall made it seem interesting. On the way to the Great Hall, Sarah asked Harry a question.

"Harry, you haven't seen the Grim anywhere, have you?" she asked.

"Yeah I have," he said. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys."

"Well that's just coincidence," said Hermione.

"But Hermione," said Ron. "My Uncle Bilius saw one and he died 24 hours later!"

"Exactly, the Grim is the cause of death. And Harry is still here because he isn't stupid enough to see one and think, right, well I better kick the bucket then."

"You're just mad that Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura. You don't like it that you're not good at something for once."

Now Goshien knew what Harry meant by them arguing. Ron had clearly hit a nerve and Hermione looked like she wanted to curse Ron into oblivion. Then Sphen started laughing.

"I see what you mean," said Sphen to Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know for me to keep saying that I don't own Harry Potter...is kind of depressing. But my therapist says it's a good idea...I am joking...I don't actually have a therapist. But I am sure if I did have one they would say something like that.

Author's note: You'll notice that there are a lot of extra voices in Sphen's head. The extra voices are in bold while his own thoughts are in italics...it'll be explained in a later chapter exactly why he has extra thoughts...Oh, and introducing another character...Her name's Leah...She's actually a real person...one of my friends who I grew up with...Just basically put her in the story...cause she wanted to be...Oh also quick note, cause I forgot to add it to chapter 6, but I would like to thank my beta, Prosopopeia, for helping me out. See you at dinner too by the way...lol.

Beta's note: Hello, readers! I hope you're enjoying this story by my doll here. It's great beta-ing for her. Those who are following this story, please give her our love. Cause you know, writing ain't that easy of a thing to do. Flamers will die. Concrit is more than welcomed. And just plain old compliments? _Always_ welcomed. Heehee.

Chapter 7

Sphen was still chuckling when he and the others left to go to their next class, which was Care of Magical Creatures. Sphen had yet to meet Hagrid but from the way Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about him he must have been a nice guy. They walked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts and towards a cabin that was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Ron and Hermione still weren't talking to each another and Sphen had a running bet with Sarah and Goshien about it.

"I say Ron and Hermione won't talk to each other for the rest of the day," he said.

"Nah, I bet they won't talk to each other for the rest of the week," countered Sarah.

"You're both out of your minds," declared Goshien. "They'll talk to each other by the end of class."

"You did see that argument," said Sarah. "Right?"

"Yeah," replied Goshien unconcernedly.

Sarah nodded. "Just checking."

As Sphen took a closer look around the rest of the class, he saw the blond Slytherin boy who had kicked him out of his compartment on the train. Sarah had told Sphen about him the day before. He was a boy named Draco Malfoy who hated Harry, Ron and Hermione but was pretty much terrified of Goshien. Sphen nearly collapsed when they told him about the kitchen sink incident.

Then Hagrid walked up in front of the class to start the lesson.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he said. "Got a great lesson comin' up!"

Everyone followed him to a paddock that was empty.

"Righ' then...so—now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah... So I'll go get 'em." He walked into the forest.

"God this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him—"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Careful Potter, there's a Dementor behind you—"

"Ooooooh," a girl suddenly squealed.

Sphen turned to see what she was looking at. Hagrid had brought out the creatures for their lessons. They looked like horses except that their legs, wings and head were that of a giant eagle. They had steel-colored beaks and large brilliant eyes. Hagrid held their leashes in his giant hand.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Sphen saw Goshien cock her head to the side and look at them in confusion. Sphen could sort of see what Hagrid meant. They were pretty cool once you got around the fact that they were half horse and half bird.

"Now, if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer—"

Sphen saw Neville duck behind a tree while himself, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Goshien and Sarah walked closer.

"Now the firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," began Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one. 'Cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Sphen noticed that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle weren't listening. They were probably coming up with the best way to disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always let the hippogriff make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see. Yeh walk toward him and yeh bow, then get away from him quick, cause those talons hurt. Now...Who wants ter go first?"

Sarah got very interested in her shoes while Goshien was staring up at the sky. It didn't seem like anybody in their right minds wanted to go near a creature whose talons hurt if you were slow. Sphen got the impression that Hagrid had a different definition of what was dangerous and what wasn't.

"No one?" asked Hagrid with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry finally.

"Oooh, no, Harry remember your tea leaves!" said two girls behind Sphen.

_He's goner_, thought Sphen. _They'll be sending him back in pieces._** Now now...Sphen. Harry has done a lot of dangerous things. He can handle a hippogriff.**_ SHUT UP!_

Harry was now bowing to the hippogriff, Buckbeak. He stepped away from the hippogriff and then it finally bowed back to Harry.

"There yeh go Harry," grinned Hagrid. "I think he'll let you ride him."

Sphen noticed that Harry looked about as willing to ride that hippogriff as he would be to poke out his own eyeballs. But Harry climbed onto the back of Buckbeak anyway and they took off. It flew around the paddock several times and then touched down.

"All righ' who else wants a go?" said Hagrid. A girl with brown, shoulder length hair and glasses raised her hand. Sphen didn't know who it was. The only thing he knew was that she was a Gryffindor.

"All righ' Leah come into the paddock and bow ter Buckbeak," instructed Hagrid.

The girl, Leah, climbed in and repeated what Harry had just done. When Leah was done riding, everyone practiced with a hippogriff. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak while Harry, Ron and Hermione practiced on another one. And next to them were Sarah and Goshien with a hippogriff named Clover. Sphen and Leah practiced with a hippogriff named Lucky.

"I've never seen you around here before," said Leah with an American accent.

"Just transferred here with Sarah and Goshien," replied Sphen.

"Oh, I transferred here last year too. From an American school," said Leah.

"Oh."

Then Sphen heard several things at once. He heard Malfoy say something and then a scream of pain. Then he looked and saw Sarah and Goshien laughing uncontrollably on the ground.

"That—stupid—idiot!" was all he could get out of Goshien as she gasped between breaths.

Sphen looked over and saw Hagrid wrestling Buckbeak; a deep gash was on Malfoy's arm. The class followed as Hagrid ran up to the castle with Malfoy. Sphen found out from Harry that Malfoy had insulted the hippogriff and it had taken a swipe at Malfoy, creating the gash on his arm.

"They should fire him right away," said a Slytherin girl.

"I don't know if you're blind or not," remarked Sphen dryly, "but it was Malfoy's fault. He didn't listen to Hagrid."

Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles next to the girl.

"Oh, what are you guys going to do? Kill me with your stupidity?" challenged Sphen.

Then Crabbe (or Goyle—it was kind of hard to tell them apart) charged him and Sphen got tackled. _Oh hell no he just didn't._ Sphen felt blood rush to his ears and he got angry. Sphen knew what was going to happen but he didn't care. All he knew was that he was throwing fireballs at Crabbe's direction.

Sphen was only pulled out it by Goshien when she started drawing his energy out of him. When he came out of his daze, he saw that all he had been doing was setting the Forbidden Forest on fire. He had totally missed Crabbe.

"That is quite enough, Ishitaka," said Professor McGonagall, who had went down to the class after Malfoy had been brought into the hospital wing. "Detention with me. Tonight at seven o'clock." She then turned on her heel and went to put out the fire.

_Wonderful. Not only did you miss but you also got detention. I have to get a grip on this, _thought Sphen.

He and everyone else walked back up the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...I do not own Harry Potter...I do not own Harry Potter...it's my mantra...if I keep telling myself that I don't own it...maybe one day I'll be free and clear of this obsession...Nah...Let's face it, I'll never be clear of this obsession. I'll be old and gray telling my grandchildren about the time Harry caught the snitch in his mouth on his first game...pity me...this is all I have in life...

Chapter 8

Last night after Sphen was done with his detention they all went down to see Hagrid. _This is all Malfoy's fault,_ thought Harry._ If he had just listened to Hagrid. I hope Hagrid doesn't blame himself._ But to everyone's dismay Hagrid did blame himself. But they all promised to help Hagrid prove that it wasn't his fault. They had all seen that Malfoy wasn't paying attention. Goshien even offered to assassinate all the Hogwarts board members but Hagrid said no. Then that was when Hagrid realized that Harry was outside of the school at night and yelled at them for letting him wander around. He had then escorted them back to the castle.

Malfoy entering Potions stopped Harry's reverie about last night. Malfoy walked in, his arm in bandages, looking like a tragic hero of some great battle.

"Does it hurt Draco?" asked Pansy.

"Yeah," said Malfoy putting on a brave sort of grimace. But when Pansy looked away he gave a wink to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry heard Sphen's teeth grind together behind him.

Malfoy set up his cauldron next to Harry. So Harry and Ron were on the same table with him. All through class Malfoy complained he couldn't prepare his ingredients so Snape made Harry and Ron do it for him.

Then Malfoy turned to Harry.

"Need something, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"No...Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?" he said.

"Yeah that's right," said Harry offhandedly.

"Of course if it was me I would want revenge. I wouldn't be in school like a good boy. I'd be out looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Don't you _know_, Potter?"

After class Harry told everyone what Malfoy said. Sarah, Goshien, and Sphen were in a huddle talking about it.

"Harry, we've come to a decision," said Sarah. "We can have Goshien torture him into telling you what he was talking about."

Harry laughed. "Funny."

"She wasn't joking," replied Goshien.

"No," said Harry quickly. "That's fine...don't torture him."

Goshien looked sad. "All right."

"What do you think, Hermione?" asked Ron.

Everyone looked back but Hermione wasn't there.

"She was just here," said Sphen. "Where did she go?"

They were at the top of the stairs leading down into the Entrance Hall. They watched the rest of the class pass by them.

"There she is," said Goshien pointing down the stairs.

Hermione was panting, one hand clutching her bag and the other was cramming something down her robes.

"How did you do that?" You were right behind us," said Harry.

"I had to go back for something," she answered.

Then Hermione's bag ripped. Harry wasn't surprised at that. She had at least a dozen, heavy books crammed into it.

Sarah helped her with her books. "Hermione, we don't have any of these classes today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

"Let's eat, I am starving," said Hermione, ignoring Sarah's remark. Harry followed the others into the Great Hall. Then Sarah turned to him.

"I have this feeling like Hermione's lying to us," she said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He was a bit upset that Sarah would call Hermione a liar.

"I am not trying to say she's a liar but I think there is something going on with her." Sarah went and caught up with Goshien and started whispering with her.

Later on Harry wondered about something. _How did Sarah know that I thought she was saying Hermione was a liar?_

After lunch, everyone was eager to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, when everyone entered the classroom, Professor Lupin was nowhere to be seen. They all sat down and started to talk. Finally Lupin entered the room.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you all please put your books in your bags. Today's lesson will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands."

Everyone exchanged anxious looks. They all still remembered the disastrous pixie incident of last year. Sarah and Goshien, however, were talking excitedly. In fact they looked like they were going to burst with happiness. Harry caught several words of their conversation. _"I wonder if I'll have to duel?" "Do you think we'll need that spell we learned in Advanced Defense? Remember, that book we read last year?" "Maybe we can duel Draco? Oh I hope so...I'll beat him into a bloody pulp."_

Everyone got up and followed Lupin down a deserted corridor and led them to the staffroom door. He opened the door and in there sat Professor Snape. _Oh please say we get to use curses against him,_ thought Harry. Professor Lupin went to go shut the door but Snape interrupted.

"Leave it open. I'd rather not witness this," he said. He went to the door but before he left he said this. "Perhaps no one has warned you. This class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not give him anything hard to do."

_It's worse enough that he bullies Neville in his classes, but he doesn't have to do it in other classes as well,_ thought Harry glaring at him.

Lupin only raised his eyebrow and smiled. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of this operation. I am sure he will perform admirably."

Snape's lip curled and with a billowing of his cloak, he left the room.

"Now then," Lupin said. He moved toward a closet that kept teachers' spare robes. The closet gave a violent shudder when he got near. "Oh, nothing to worry about," he explained when some of the class jumped. "There's a boggart in there. Boggarts like dark, enclosed places. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboard underneath sinks. I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to my third years."

"So the first question we ask is what is a boggart?"

Hermione, of course, beat everyone to the punch. "It changes its shape," she said. "It changes it to whatever it thinks will frighten us."

"Couldn't have put it better myself. Now he doesn't know what will scare us yet so he hasn't taken a form. In fact no one knows what boggarts look like when they are alone. This means we will have a huge advantage over it. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

"Er," said Harry. "Because there are so many of us, it won't know what form to take?"

"Exactly. Now the charm that repels the boggart is simple, but it takes focus of the mind. The thing that finishes off a boggart is _laughter._ We have to make it take a form that we find amusing. And the charm to do this is, '_Riddikulus!'"_

The class repeated the charm to learn how to say it. "Excellent. Now Neville, what are you afraid of?"

Neville mumbled something but no one heard him.

"Speak louder, Neville," said Lupin brightly.

"Professor Snape," Neville repeated.

Harry saw Goshien trying to supress a laugh. Sarah said to her, "See what I mean?" and Goshien said, "What? My Uncle is a puppy dog. He wouldn't actually hurt him?" Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Neville, I believe you live with your Grandmother, yes?" asked Lupin.

Neville nodded.

"What clothes does she wear?"

"Well...always the same hat. A tall one with a vulture on top and a long, green dress. She also wears a fox-fur scarf," said Neville. "Oh, and the red hand bag."

"Can you see those clothes clearly?" asked Lupin.

Neville nodded again.

Lupin turned to the class. "Everyone I want you all to think of something that frightens you and then think of something that would make it look funny," he directed.

_Lord Voldemort back in power...Or.._. Harry then remembered a wet, glistening scabby hand stretching forward out of a cloak..._a Dementor._

Harry heard Sarah muttering about making it hairless. _What could Voldemort's daughter be scared of?_ Harry wondered.

"All right, Neville, ready?" Lupin asked. Neville said yes and Lupin told everyone to back up. He then opened the door to the closet.

Out came Professor Snape, his eyes flashing at Neville and glaring at him.

"_R-r-Riddikulus!"_ squealed Neville. The boggart Snape then stumbled and was wearing a hat with a vulture on it and a was swinging a red hand bag. There was a roar of laughter and Lupin shouted, "Riddle, forward."

Sarah jumped forward wand in hand. The boggart then transformed into a werewolf. Nearly everyone in the room screamed. Lupin had a shocked look on his face and, for a second, a look of hurt.

"_Riddikulus!"_ screamed Sarah and the werewolf than became hairless.

There was another roar of laughter. Harry, wand out and ready, started to go but Lupin screamed, "Goshien, forward!"

Goshien jumped in, ready to attack anything moved. The boggart then transformed into a moon. Everyone looked puzzled, especially Lupin who just looked at Goshien with a questioning and penetrating stare.

"_Riddikulus!"_ Goshien said. The moon then cracked down the middle and a baby chick jumped out. Everyone laughed when the chick started to try to fly.

"Ishitaka, go!" roared Lupin.

Sphen came forward and the boggart turned into...Sphen. It was wearing the same clothes as Sphen and everything.

"_Riddikulus!"_ said Sphen and the boggart turned into a monkey. The monkey had on a bright rainbow wig and had on a big red clown nose. Everyone started laughing hysterically. Goshien in fact was lying on the floor clutching her side and trying to breath between her laughs. Then Professor Lupin jumped forward to the boggart. The boggart went from a monkey to a silvery white orb.

"_Riddikulus!" _said Lupin somewhat lazily. "Neville, finish him off!"

The class looked and for a split second the class saw Snape in a lacy dress before Neville let out a great, "HA!" and the boggart exploded into a thousand pieces.

"All right," said Lupin. "Let's see...five points to everyone who tackled the boggart. Ten for Neville because he did it twice and five to Harry and Hermione."

"But I didn't do anything," said Harry.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of class," replied Lupin. "Now tonight I want you to kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize for me. Due Monday. Goshien, would you please see me after class."

Goshien looked surprised at this. "What did I do now?" she said.

"You want me to wait?" asked Sarah.

"No. That's ok," Goshien said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sarah and Sphen walked out of the class.

"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts class ever," said Ron.

"That was pretty cool," agreed Sarah.

"Yeah, but I wish that I could have tackled that boggart," said Hermione.

"Oh, wait, what would it have been for you?" asked Ron. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"

But Harry wasn't really listening. He wanted to know why Lupin didn't let him take on the boggart. _Did he think that I was going to faint like I did on the train? _Did he think that Harry was weak?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...at least that's what my roommate keeps telling me (and her beta, Prosopopeia)…

Chapter Nine

"You guys haven't seen Oliver Wood anywhere have you?" asked Leah.

"I think he's having a Quidditch meeting with the team. You might be able to catch up with him," Sarah said, looking up from her book.

In a flurry of robes, Leah ran out of the Gryffindor common room on a quest to find who she thought was her one true love leaving Sarah, Goshien, and Sphen alone.

"Does she know that she is venturing on the obsessed side of her crush?" asked Sphen.

"You tell her that and she would yell bloody murder at you," said Goshien.

Sarah was dying to find out why Lupin had asked Goshien to stay late. So she did.

"Goshien, why did Lupin ask you to stay after class?"

"Oh, well, he wanted to know why I was afraid of the moon," answered Goshien casually.

"Did you tell him why?" Sarah knew why Goshien was afraid of the moon.

"I told the truth. I told him that I wasn't human exactly," Goshien replied.

"What do you mean you're not human exactly?" asked Sphen. He was sitting with his legs up on the coffee table and lazily lying back in the chair.

"You mind getting your feet off the table," snapped Sarah. Sphen replied by not removing his feet, but instead removing his shoes and stretching his feet.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"What I mean is that I am half human and half Saiyan," said Goshien.

"Saiyan?" asked Sphen. "I think I've heard my Grandfather talk about them. What are they exactly?"

"Let's just say that me being half-Saiyan means that I am an alien. Saiyans are not of this world."

"I know what that's like," said Sphen. "I'm half demon and half angel."

"Demons are real?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, but they're like the giants—they don't like wizards. So they steer clear of them...that's why wizards only have myths about them," replied Sphen.

"Then if you're half demon and half angel why are you going to Hogwarts?" asked Goshien.

"My mother is also part witch," said Sphen.

"Oh, okay," said Goshien.

"Am I the only non-alien, non-demon in here?" asked Sarah.

"Yes," replied Goshien and Sphen.

Sarah shook her head and turned her attention to Goshien again. "Anyways, do you know why Lupin wanted to know why you're afraid of the moon?"

"No, but I could sense that Lupin is different in a way too," said Goshien.

"What do you mean?" asked Sphen.

"Saiyans can read people's energy levels. He had a different energy reading than most people here," said Goshien.

"Do you know why?" asked Sarah.

"It could mean a lot of things…it could mean I am getting a cold...either way it is definitely interesting," explained Goshien.

"What other things can Saiyans do?" asked Sphen.

"Well," said Goshien. "When I am in Oozaru mode I could probably level Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. I can transform at any time I want to but I always transform at the full moon. Oh and Saiyans have tails."

"They do!" exclaimed Sphen excitedly.

"Yeah, but theirs are usually brown. Mine is silver because I am half witch," said Goshien.

"That's pretty cool," commented Sphen.

"Sure that's cool. But how about the time you used instant transmission. You and me ended up falling on top of Dumbledore when he was sleeping," pointed out Sarah to Goshien.

"That's true. But...it was funny," replied Goshien, remembering.

"For you or for me?" asked Sarah sarcastically.

At that point Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived and sat down with them.

"Harry, just ask her," said Ron. "I'm sure she'd let you go."

"But you know Harry isn't allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds. Not with Sirius Black out of Azkaban," argued Hermione.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sarah.

"My uncle didn't sign my permission form to go to Hogsmeade this year," said Harry.

"I could forge it for you," offered Sphen.

"No," said Harry. "Professor McGonagall would probably know it was fake."

Hermione called her cat, Crookshanks, over. It had a spider dangling from its mouth.

"Hermione, where did you get that cat anyways?" asked Sarah.

"Why?"

"Well...cause... It looks like it has some weird disease or something," replied Sarah slowly.

"For your information, Sarah, I bought him in Diagon Alley," responded Hermione huffily.

"Oh...you should probably get your money back," said Sarah, looking back down at her book.

Hermione ignored her. "Oh Crookshanks did you catch that spider all by yourself?"

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" asked Ron. He had taken quite a dislike to Crookshanks. Harry had told the others that Crookshanks had attacked Ron in the shop before Hermione had bought it.

"Oh leave him alone, Ron," scolded Hermione.

"All right, but keep him over there. Scabbers is sleeping in my bag," said Ron.

Crookshanks suddenly pounced on Ron's bag. He pulled it away but not before the tabby cat had dug his claws into the bag and started to tear at it.

"OY! GET OFF YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" screamed Ron.

Ron then whirled the bag around with Crookshanks clinging to it. They saw a dark small object fall out of the bag. It was Scabbers. The rodent started to run away but at that moment the tabby had released its nails from the bag and started to run after Scabbers.

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron roared as Crookshanks ran after Scabbers.

_Oh god,_ thought Sarah._ This is hilarious. I need popcorn and a reclining chair._ She watched as Sphen got up and ran after the cat with Ron following him.

"I got him!" screamed Sphen as he lunged for the orange cat but right before he was able to stop him, the cat jumped out of the way and left him to be crushed by Ron who had also lunged for Crookshanks at the same time.

The cat now was waving a paw underneath an old set of chests, trying to get the rat that had scurried underneath it. Hermione went over and picked up Crookshanks while Ron, with great difficulty, fetched Scabbers from under the chest.

"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione. "He's skin and bones! Keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand that it's wrong," replied Hermione concernedly. "All cats chase rats."

"He heard me say Scabbers was in my bag," accused Ron, his fury rising.

"Oh, that's ridiculous. Crookshanks could smell him, Ron," shot back Hermione. She looked at Crookshanks. "Couldn't you, Crookshanks?"

"That cat has it out for Scabbers and he was here first. Not to mention he's sick."

With that Ron stormed up the stairs that led to the boy's dorms.

"Wow... If I could, I would rewind that all over again," remarked Goshien.

"I wouldn't," groaned Sphen, who was rubbing his back. "Ron weighs a ton. I think it's all those pumpkin pasties."

Ron was still mad at Hermione the next day. Sarah had asked Harry if this was the longest she had ever been mad at him. "Oh no, I've seen worse with these two," he had said. Harry had asked McGonagall if he could go to Hogsmeade without his permission sheet signed and of course she said no. _Oh like that was a big surprise_, thought Sarah.

So Harry was left at Hogwarts with no one to talk to except for Lupin while Sarah, Goshien, Sphen, Ron (who still wasn't talking to Hermione), and Hermione went to Hogsmeade.

_This is perfect Halloween weather_, thought Sarah as they entered the Three Broomsticks after Ron had gotten his fill of candy at Honeydukes.

Everyone sat at a table with Ron and Hermione on opposite ends. Goshien had suggested this when she saw that at Honeydukes, Ron had tried to curse Hermione behind her back several times.

"It's a shame Harry couldn't come. Why didn't his uncle let him go?" asked Sphen.

"Oh, didn't you know," said Hermione. "He got angry at his Aunt Marge and he accidentally turned her into a human air balloon."

"No way," said Sarah, impressed. "Oh, I wish I could have seen it. Muggles are so funny when they interact with magic."

Everyone looked at Sarah and then back Hermione.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah," said Hermione. "I am Muggle-born."

"You're a Mudblood. You can hardly—OUCH! Goshien, what the hell was that for?" she asked.

Goshien whispered to Sarah about how she had called Hermione a Mudblood by accident.

"Oooh...Hermione...I am sorry. It's just that I grew up with that word. I don't mean it in offensively but it's just the way... My brothers love to joke about Muggle-borns...so I always hear that word..." Sarah said, trying to apologize the best she could.

"It's okay... Your brothers must be real jerks," said Hermione understandingly.

"You sound like you know them personally," said Goshien.

Ron, Hermione, and Sphen (Sphen playing referee) went to go get Butterbeers for everyone. Meanwhile, Goshien and Sarah got into a deep argument about which Dark Lord had the better strategy. Sarah thought that her father was better than Grindelwald, who Goshien was arguing for.

"Goshien, look at Voldemort's record. He was in power for nearly twenty years. People are still afraid to say his name in case he might just pop up of nowhere," argued Sarah.

"You're totally out of your mind, Riddle. Grindelwald was better. I mean he wasn't afraid of Dumbledore unlike someone we know," countered Goshien.

"Oooh no, don't pull out the Dumbledore card. Because if you do that I have to take out the Death Eater card and then—" But Sarah was never able to finish because they had just noticed that Ron, Hermione, and Sphen were listening to everything they said.

"We do that sometimes," explained Goshien. "But for someone who says she hates her father, she always takes his side."

Sarah glared at Goshien. Then she put up the laughing guise she used when talking about something she didn't want to.

"Hey, you have to admit… My father has style."

After they all finished their drinks and Sarah finished her conversation with Goshien, they headed back to the castle for the Halloween feast.

Sarah and the others relayed to Harry all the info on Hogsmeade and he in turn told the others about Lupin drinking the potion that Snape had made for him. Ron had nearly been killed by Goshien when he said that maybe Snape was trying to poison Lupin while they had been heading back to the common room. But there was a little problem

"What's going on?" asked Ron. Sarah peered over and saw that the portrait was closed.

"Let me through, please," directed Ron's older brother Percy as he shoved his way through to the portrait.

"Somebody, get Professor Dumbledore!" came Percy's voice when he reached the portrait.

Within minutes the headmaster was among the crowd. The kids moved aside for him and that was when Sarah saw what the problem was. The Fat Lady was missing and the portrait had been viciously attacked and cut in strips. Chunks had been removed away completely.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore to the teachers who had shown up. "Professor McGonagall, will you find Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search for her."

"You won't find her," said Peeves the Poltergeist, who had been watching from the rafters.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"Ashamed, Your Headship," Peeves replied in an oily tone. Even he would never insult Dumbledore. "Doesn't want to be seen. Saw her running through the landscape on the fourth floor. Crying something dreadful."

"Did she say who did it?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh yes. He got quite angry when she wouldn't let him in. Nasty temper he's got...that Sirius Black."

Everyone in the group turned and looked at Harry. He looked like someone had hit him over the head with a club.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...sadly.

Chapter 10

The students of Gryffindor house were told to go back to the Great Hall. After ten minutes they were followed by the students of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Goshien watched as Dumbledore (who she respected) told the students what had happened. Dumbledore then magically conjured up sleeping bags for all the students and put the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Percy was in his element. Everyone was asking the same question: How did he get in?

People from Ravenclaw were saying that he might have Apparated into Hogwarts, but that was quickly dismissed by Hermione who gave a lecture on the fact that there was more than walls protecting Hogwarts. Then Dumbledore came up to Goshien, Sarah, Sphen, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. What he said shocked everyone.

"Goshien," he said. "I would be very much obliged if you would share your skills with the teachers in their search for Black."

"Er—sure, Professor. I'll help," she agreed. She got up and followed the Headmaster.

Dumbledore led her to a meeting with all the teachers. When Dumbledore announced his plans to everyone about Goshien helping, arguments erupted.

"Professor," said McGonagall. "She is only a child. I doubt her parents would like it if we were to put her in danger."

"My parents could care less," interrupted Goshien. "Besides, I can take care of myself. " And with that a large energy ball erupted from the Saiyan's hand and as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

"You can see Minerva, that this no ordinary child," said Dumbledore.

And with that Goshien was told to search the third floor for any signs of the escaped wizard.

Goshien arrived on the third floor and automatically started scanning for energy readings. She was traveling along the third floor corridor when she heard footsteps running up ahead of her. She then extended her scanning and found that a full grown wizard of some power about the age of twenty-five to thirty-five was running about some twenty feet ahead of her. _That has got to be Black._ Goshien then ran to catch up with the wizard. She turned the corner and saw Black run into a classroom.

She ran into the classroom and Black was nowhere to be seen. Goshien ran from the room to tell Dumbledore. She did not realize that the classroom she had been in held the passage of the one-eyed witch.

The whole school was still buzzing with excitement about Black's sudden appearance and disappearance inside Hogwarts. Goshien, of course, had told everyone about her run in with Black. The school was now focusing on the upcoming Quidditch match, though. The match was supposed to be Gryffindor versus Slytherin but when Harry came in and told then that Slytherin wasn't going to be playing everyone was upset.

"Malfoy's just trying to weasel his way out of playing against us because he knows we'll win," said Ron.

"I don't get what the big excitement about it is," said Goshien. "So what? You can catch a bunch of brightly colored balls in the air. That doesn't make you special."

After this Ron was sent to the hospital wing with third degree burns on his hand because he had tried to fight Goshien.

"I didn't want to do it but he was going for my neck!" Goshien exclaimed when Sarah asked her what in her mind had possessed her to do that.

Everyone had more pressing things to worry about when Snape decided to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day.

Goshien noticed that this class had gotten off the wrong way even before it began. For one thing, Harry decided to arrive late and lost Gryffindor fifteen points within the first ten minutes. Then Snape tried to teach them about werewolves when everyone was telling him that they were supposed to cover Hinkypunks.

"Which one of you can tell me the differences between a werewolf and a true wolf?" asked Snape.

Everyone stayed motionless. That is everyone but Hermione. She had her hand up in the air.

"We told you we haven't even—" started Parvati.

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought a third year class who wouldn't recognize a werewolf when they saw one."

"No offense but I think we would know when we saw one...," said Sarah quietly next to Goshien.

"Please, sir," said Hermione. "The wolf differs from a true wolf in several ways. The snout of the werewolf—"

"That is going to be the last time you will speak out of turn, Miss Granger," interrupted Snape coolly. "Five points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione went very red and put her hand down.

"You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why did you ask if you don't want to be told?" cried Ron angrily.

"Detention, Weasley," replied Snape while advancing on Ron. "And if you ever criticize me the way I teach class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

Goshien noticed that Sarah, who hated Snape, was being very quiet during all of this.

"But this isn't your class Snape," she finally said.

_Oops..._ thought Goshien._ Spoke too soon._

"In fact you've tried to be the teacher of this class ever since your greasy butt walked into this school."

"How dare you speak to me—" started Snape.

"I don't think I was finished speaking. You really shouldn't ask a question when you don't want it answered. And if I were you I wouldn't threaten students with untold horrors of what your sick mind can torture them with."

Goshien looked at her uncle. He looked...well...angry.

"That type of outburst will not go unnoticed, Riddle. I expect to see you at detention with Mr. Weasley."

"I highly doubt you'll be seeing me anywhere's, Death Eater," muttered Sarah under her breath.

The day of the match had come. Everyone arrived to the Quidditch pitch to see Gryffindor and Hufflepuff go against each other. The weather, however, wasn't cooperating. You could barely hear the commentary over the loud hustling wind that decided to turn up and watch the game also. From Goshien's seat she could barely make out the members of the teams. Harry was flying back and forward. Goshien thought he was just wasting time. _I could fly better than that... _**I bet five sickles you couldn't**. _What the hell? Where did that voice come from?_ _I mean...it's not possible. Saiyans have very complex minds... _**Obviously they're not that complex**... Goshien finally matched the condescending tone with the person. Goshien turned to Sarah.

"How did you do that?" screamed Goshien to Sarah over the wind.

"I've just figured out how to do it. It's my Legilimancy powers. They're getting stronger. I noticed on the train here. I was the one inside everyone's memories," Sarah screamed back.

"Do you think you should tell Dumbledore?"

"Not yet... Watch the game," replied Sarah.

At that precise moment, Wood called a timeout for Gryffindor. Goshien and Sarah went down to the field to see what was going on.

They walked up to see Wood telling them that they were fifty points up.

"I can't see anything with these," complained Harry pointing to his glasses. At that moment Leah came up and did a spell on Harry's glasses.

"_Impervious!"_ she said.

Wood looked as though he wanted to kiss her.

"Brilliant," he said after she left.

After Harry went back into the air, Goshien and Sarah returned to their seats. Not much time had elapsed when Sarah tapped Goshien.

"There's something coming," was all she said.

"How do you know?" asked Goshien.

"It's getting colder," said Sarah. "That's never good."

Goshien reached out and knew what it was at once.

"Dementors," Goshien said.

Sarah and Goshien turned around to see a group of Dementors coming towards the pitch, obviously wanting to feed off the emotion that filled the stadium. Then they turned around to see Harry falling from his broomstick. He was a good fifty feet in the air.

"Goshien!" said Sarah.

Goshien and Sarah instant transmitted down to the pitch.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" said Sarah with Goshien following suit. Their Patronuses flew out of her wand. Goshien's tiger Patronus ran towards the Dementors while Sarah's phoenix flew after the rest.

The Dementors scattered everywhere trying to avoid the one thing that could harm them. When the Dementors were gone, Sarah and Goshien ran towards the huddle on the pitch. When they got to the center, Harry was lying flat on his back motionless but still breathing. _This kid is made of some strong stuff,_ thought Goshien. Hermione, Ron, Sarah, Goshien, and Sphen (who came from the stands as well) and the entire Gryffindor team followed Harry on the stretcher Dumbledore had magicked for him.

And it was Goshien, Sarah, Hermione, Ron, Sphen, and the whole team who were standing beside Harry when he finally opened his eyes in the hospital wing many hours later.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"You fell—like what—fifty feet?" said Fred.

"But the match...what happened?" persisted Harry.

_He just fell from a broom and he wants to know how the match went. What an idiot, _thought Goshien.

No one said anything. "We didn't..._lose?_" said Harry.

"Diggory got the snitch just after you fell. He didn't realize what happened. He tried to call for a rematch but they had won fair and square," said George finally.

"Where's Wood?" asked Harry.

"Still in the showers," said Ron. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

"No offense but I don't think that's how you drown yourself properly," said Sphen.

Everyone laughed at him.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"Nothing," was all Goshien could manage.

Everyone was laughing except Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Sarah.

"I've never lost before," he said.

"I suppose every great Quidditch player has lost before. Besides, you only lost by a hundred points and if my math is correct you still could win the cup before Wood really commits suicide or goes crazy."

Now everyone was laughing. Then Madam Pomfrey came in and told everyone to get out except for Goshien, Sarah, Sphen, Ron and Hermione.

"You should have seen Dumbledore, though. He was pissed that the Dementors came onto school property," said Sphen.

"Who got rid of the Dementors? Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"No, that was us," replied Goshien as she pointed to herself and Sarah.

"How? I mean there was like...twenty of them," said Ron.

"Well, for starters it kind of helps if you're the daughter of the most powerful Dark Lord ever," said Sarah.

"And I'm not totally useless either," added Goshien.

"Um guys," said Harry looking around. "Where's my broomstick?"

They all looked at each other. _I have a feeling Harry is going to join Wood when he finds out what happened,_ thought Goshien.

"Well...when you fell off…it got blown away," replied Hermione slowly.

"And?"

"It hit the Whomping Willow and you know the Willow doesn't like being hit," said Ron hurriedly.

And at that moment Sarah picked up the remains of Harry's trustful broom and dumped it onto Harry's bed. Harry's trustful broomstick had been reduced to a dozen, small bits by the Whomping Willow.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you might recognize. Oh also like to give a shout out to Nat-y2k2. I so happy you like the story. Also like to apologize for the long wait...I blame school and the lack of an internet connection when I am home...

Chapter 11

Sphen noticed Harry was back in classes the next day. He also noticed however that Harry's back must have been hurting because he kept moaning everytime he had to sit down. _He must be hurtin'_ thought Sphen.** Now Sphen, Harry is a very nice young man and quite strong. Give him more credit.**_ SHUT UP!_ thought Sphen. The voices inside Sphen's head have been more louder and stronger since coming to Hogwarts. Sometimes he thought he was going insane.

Sphen was sitting in the library one day after classes. Also there, was everyone else and half of the Slytherins including his ugliness Draco Malfoy. Goshien kept looking over at Malfoy. Sphen thought that perhaps she was making sure Malfoy was not going to do anything with that ink bottle that was in his hand.

"Goshien settle down," said Sarah. "I'll know if he tries anything." After Sarah said this she pointed to her head and Goshien started laughing.

A couple of minutes later, Draco got up with his ink bottle in hand and started walking towards Sarah. _He's gonna dump the bottle over her head._ But before Sphen could voice this Sarah got up, whipped around and grabbed Malfoy's hand.

"Hiya Draco," said Sarah. "What were you going to do with that bottle?"

Malfoy looked like he was a mouse that had been caught by a cat. "Nothing, I was doing nothing."

"Oh really, I don't think you were going to do nothing. In fact, I think you were going to dump that on my head." Sarah said.

"I wouldn't try something like that." said Malfoy.

"Malfoy let me tell you something...Wherever you go I'll be right behind you but when you turn around you won't see me. You know why that is?" asked Sarah.

Malfoy shook his head. Then his face contorted to show surprise. He looked at Sarah and she smiled. Malfoy then ran out of the library with his Slytherin group behind him wondering what happened. Sarah sat back down to the table and started working on her Transfiguration homework while Goshien was doing the paper on werewolves for Snape.

"What did you do?" asked Hermione.

"Goshien," said Sarah. "Can you make sure we're not overheard?"

"Of course I can," said Goshien.

"Good...I did that by using Legilimency." said Sarah.

"That's not possible." said Sphen. "You have to use your wand."

"Not for me...You see my father has amazing skills in detecting lies." said Sarah.

Everyone was listening with great interest.

"I was born with those skills. I told Malfoy that I could be there yet not be there at the same time because I can. It's quite easy."

**See how easy it is...** Surprise coursed through Sphen. By the look on everyone's face it seemed like it had happened to them too.

"See what I mean. All I did to Malfoy was the same thing except I said to him was 'You understand now' . " said Sarah.

"But how?" asked Hermione. "Legilimency is for penetrating a person's mind for thoughts and memories...that and it requires eye contact. How could you...send your own thoughts into our minds?"

"I don't know," said Sarah. "that's the part that I don't understand. Its got to be my Legilimency powers."

"But Sarah-"

"I know Hermione." said Sarah. "I can't really explain it. I just can do it."

"Voldemort...can read minds?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but your safe here Harry. Legilimency and Occlumency requires eye contact."

"That and Hogwarts has safety measures against stuff like that." said Hermione.

"Right," said Harry.

"Malfoy isn't going to come anywhere's near you now," said Goshien.

"Well...one can only hope." said Sarah smiling.

The next day everyone was in potions and Malfoy being who he is, a mean nasty little git (or so says Ron), was in the best of the spirits having finally taken off his bandages so he could celebrate the loss of Gryffindor in the Quidditch match. In fact he was imitating Harry falling off his broom every chance he got.

"I swear to God if he does that one more time I am going to strangle his little neck." said Goshien as Malfoy started again with his imitations.

"Goshien it doesn't bother me. He does it all the time." said Harry.

Ron then turned to Sarah. "Um Goshien's never killed anyone before...has she?"

"Um...not that I know of...but I wouldn't be surprised if she did. She's quite - er- capable."

_Oh boy is she capable. She's capable of blowing the whole school into bits._ thought Sphen.

After the bell rang, Sphen packed up his things and was heading for the door with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sarah behind.

"HELP!"

They all turned at the plea and saw that Goshien had gone over to Malfoy and had started strangling him. Malfoy was trying to get free from her grip which was locked onto Draco's neck.

"Goshien let Malfoy go!" said Sarah as she ran over there trying to pull Goshien off of Malfoy. When she couldn't get her off him, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran over to actually _help_ Malfoy. Sphen watched as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sarah all grabbed at Goshien trying to stop her.

_This has got to be the most hilarious thing I have ever seen._ thought Sphen.

"Hey Sphen we're all thrilled that you're having a great time watching us but get your butt over here and HELP!" said Sarah screaming at Sphen.

"All right, all right keep your robe on." said Sphen running over helping the other four Gryffindors.

Snape at this moment came out of his office after hearing Sarah scream at Sphen. What he saw fascinated him. It was like World War three. All he heard was 'Goshien stop' and 'Goshien you're going to kill him. Do you really want to go to Azkaban?' Snape actually just stood and watched.

Snape's next class started filtering into the room. The class contained Fred and George Weasley.

"Oi! Look at that!" said George.

"Three knuts that she kills him." said Fred.

"I'll take that bet." said George. So now the Weasley twins were looking at the scene with interest.

Now at this point Malfoy was going deep purple. Snape, noticing this, went for the Headmaster. Dumbledore arrived moments later.

"Miss Snape if you would kindly remove your hands from Mr. Malfoy's neck that would make me very happy." said Dumbledore calmly.

As if a spell had been lifted from Goshien she stopped gripping Malfoy's neck. Then Goshien said something in a weird language that no one knew.

"Goshien!" said Sarah. "Don't say that!"

Grumbling still under her breath, Goshien picked up her things and left with the rest of the Gryffindor's hot in pursuit.

When they finally caught up with her Sphen had a few questions.

"What was that that you said?" he asked to Goshien.

"Oh nothing," she said.

"That was not nothing," said Sarah.

"Well what did she say?" asked Harry.

"You don't want to know." said Sarah.

"Oh," said Harry. "But what language did you say it in, Goshien?" 

"I used Sayigo," said Goshien.

"What's Saiyago? I've never heard that before." Sphen.

"Well you wouldn't, would you?" said Goshien. "Its an alien language never used on Earth."

"So what are you saying?" said Ron. "You're an alien?"

"Yes," said Goshien as a matter of factly.

"I always thought aliens had green skin and bug like eyes." said Harry.

"She's a different type of alien, Harry." said Sarah.

"I am a Saiyan," said Goshien. "My mother is a full-blooded Saiyan named Ryu. My father as you know is Snape's brother Silcon. My father was fooling around with a potion and it caused a dimensional rift in time and my mother fell out of it."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked dumbstruck. _So did I when I found out too._ thought Sphen.

"Ok but what can Saiyans do?" asked Hermione.

"Basically we can do a lot of things. I can make energy balls. That's how I burned Ron and on the full moon I can turn into a huge tiger...if I want to that is." said Goshien.

"How huge is the tiger you turn into?" asked Harry.

"Very big...It makes Hogwarts look like a peeble compared to me."

"That big..." said Ron distancing himself from Goshien.

"Oh but don't worry the next full moon isn't until around Christmas." said Goshien.

"Oh good..." said Ron.

The next day, Saturday, everyone was in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was helping Sphen with his Arithmancy homework.

"No see you deciphered that wrong. The Gardens of Babylon had fields of roses not fields of noses." said Hermione.

**She's right you know...Oh yes...Roses not noses...were did you get that from? You really are very bad at this aren't you?** Sphen couldn't take it anymore. There were so many voices in his head, he couldn't think.

"SHUT UP!" roared Sphen. Hermione jumped when he screamed this.

"I am sorry," said Hermione with tears in her eyes. "I know I can get a little enthusiastic when it comes to schoolwork."

"What?" said Sphen. "No, Hermione I wasn't screaming at you...I was..." said Sphen.

"You were screaming at the voices inside your head." said Sarah.

"You know it's cool how you can read people's minds and all but don't do it all the time." said Sphen.

"Right," said Sarah.

"What did she mean by the voices in your head?" asked Harry.

_Oh great, now I get to tell everyone how I am a total freak._

"You see...I am half demon, a quarter angel and a quarter wizard. So I have demon and angel voices in my head. And each one has this annoying habit of telling me what to do. Sometimes it's hard to think so I occasionally tell them to mind their own business, but eventually they come back again. But for some reason their getting stronger since I came to Hogwarts."

"That's because demons hate wizards so their getting antsy." said Hermione.

"Oh that makes sense." said Sphen. "Well how do I stop them?"

"I could teach you some meditating exercises that I do." said Goshien.

"Really...that would totally help." said Sphen.

"So Sarah," said Harry. "Do you have any interesting stories about yourself? You know...you're not half dragon or something right?"

"No...I don't think so. I am just Voldemort's daughter. In fact compared to these two I am quite normal." said Sarah.

A/N: Oh man another thought occured to me...um...I probably should mention that I don't own any of the Dragonball Z stuff either...it hardly comes into play so that's why I keep forgetting to mention it. So...yeah...don't sue please...I am a poor college student anyways...you wouldn't get much...And also I know that canon wise (for you Anime people out there) that Saiyans turn into apes. But we figured because Goshien is half-witch we'd change it to a tiger. I also know that there is no 'official' language for Saiyans...but hey its fanfiction...and I am not a DBZ fanatic. I don't think I've even watched a single show but I have friends who are giving me the facts so if I make a mistake...blame them! (Sorry...not you Prosopopeia) So that is the end of my very long author's note.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and that includes the characters, plots and anything else falls under Jk Rowling's domain. And the DBZ stuff too. Don't own that.

Chapter 12

On Monday they all waited outside Defense Against the Dark Arts. None of them wanted to go in. They didn't know if Snape was going to be there again or not.

"If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again I'm skipping." said Ron.

"Yeah check who's in there Hermione." said Sphen.

"It's okay!" said Hermione.

When Harry got his seat the whole class started complaining about Snape teaching the last lesson.

"He assigned us an essay!" said one student. "About werewolves!"

"We haven't even done werewolves!" said another.

"Did you tell Professor Snape that we haven't covered them yet?" said Lupin.

"Yes, but he said that we were really behind -"

"- he wouldn't listen - "

"-who the hell does he think he is anyway -"

Professor Lupin quieted the class down. "Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh no," said Goshien and Hermione together. "We've already finished it!"

The lesson went on as normal. Lupin brought in a hinkypunk which was a one-legged creature who looked like it was made of smoke. Supposedly the creature lured the travelers to their deaths.

After the bell rang, Harry got up but Lupin called after him.

"Wait a moment, Harry." said Lupin. Harry turned around and watched as Lupin covered up the box with the hinkypunk inside it.

"I heard about the match Harry and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No," said Harry. "The tree smashed it to bits."

Lupin sighed.

"They planted the Willow when I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play around until it almost took out an eye of a student when we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have stood a chance." he said.

"Did you hear about the dementors too?" asked Harry.

"Yes I did. None of us have seen Dumbledore that angry. They've been growing restless for some time...I supposed they were the reason you fell?" Lupin asked.

"Yes," then before Harry could stop him. "Why? Why do they affect me that way? Am I-" but Lupin interrupted before Harry could continue.

"No, it has nothing to do with weakness. The dementors affect you that way because you've had horrors in your past that no one else has had."

"Dementors are among the most foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, most filthiest places, they thrive in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. Even muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a dementor and they'll suck every good memory out of you. If it can the dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...souless and evil. You'll be left with only your most worst memories. And the worst that happened to you Harry, would make anyone fall off their broom. You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of."

"When they get near me..." Harry stared at Lupin's desk, his throat tight with emotion. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."

Lupin went to grip Harry's shoulder but thought better of it.

"Azkaban must be terrible." said Harry.

"Yes the fortress is on a tiny island out to sea. But they don't need walls to keep the prisoners in, not when their trapped inside their own minds."

"But Sirius Black...He escaped from them," Harry muttered. "He got away..."

"Yes, Black must have found a way to fight them. I don't know how though. A dementor is supposed to drain wizards powers from them if locked up with them for a long time."

"_You_ made the dementors back off on the train." said Harry.

"There are certain things that can stop them." Lupin admitted.

"What things... can you teach me?" said Harry at once.

"Harry I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting dementors-"

"But if they show up at another match then I won't stand a chance." said Harry desperately.

Lupin looked at Harry. "All right but it has to be next term. I've picked a most unfortunate time to go ill."

Harry's mood turned better over the next few weeks. It also helped that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff so that meant that Gryffindor wasn't out of it yet. Wood stopped trying to drown himself and with a little help from Leah he started to return to his obsessive manner. Everyone decided to stay at Hogwarts with Harry. Of course, they all made their excuses.

"I need to use the library," said Hermione.

"I couldn't stand two weeks with Percy," said Ron.

"Sarah and I need to come up with a way to kill Malfoy." said Goshien.

Only Sphen was the honest one.

"Me...well I am going to stay here to keep you company. Besides...it's not like I got something important to do."

To everyone's delight (except Harry's) there was another Hogsmeade weekend lined up. Harry said good-bye to everyone and went to read about broomsticks seeing how he needed a new one now.

"Psst- Harry!" Harry turned to see Fred and George peering at him from a classroom.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred with a mysterious wink. "Come in here..."

Harry followed the brothers into the classroom.

"Early Christmas present for you," said George. He handed Harry a piece of old torn parchment paper. It was blank.

"Guys I'm not in the mood for an early April Fool's joke." said Harry.

"Our dear young friend here doesn't understand. Explain, Fred."

"Well...when we were in our first year - young, carefree, and innocent -"

Harry let out a loud "Ha!". He doubted Fred and George had ever been innocent.

" - well...more innocent then we are now... We got into a spot of bother with Filch." continued Fred.

"For some reason setting off a Dungbomb in the Great Hall upsetted him..." said George thinking back.

"So he hauled us to his office and started threatening us with the usual -" said Fred

"-detention-" said George.

"-torture-" said Fred.

"-hanging us up by our pinky toes until we cried "Mummy" -" said George.

"And well we couldn't help but notice a cabinet that was labeled:_ Confiscated and Highly Dangerous._ So George let off another Dungbomb and I threw open the drawer and grabbed this." said Fred motioning towards the parchment.

"And you know how to use it?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Fred smirking. "This little beauty taught us more than the teachers here have."

"You're kidding, right?" said Harry.

"Oh are we?" said George. He took out his wand and touched the paper with the tip of his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Then Harry watched in amazement as lines started to appear on the paper. As the lines filled in, Harry realized that it was a map of Hogwarts and the areas around it. On top of the map there were words that proclaimed:

**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs**

**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief -Makers**

**are proud to present**

**The Marauder's Map**

Harry saw that some of these passages led right into-

"Right into Hogsmeade." said Fred finishing Harry's thought.

"Now Filch nows about these four-" He pointed them out - "Now this one is blocked in and this one is underneath the Whomping Willow. But this one is right outside this door." He pointed to a statue of the one-eyed witch.

"Now don't forget to wipe it clean." said George.

"-or anyone can read it." said Fred.

"Just tap it and say. _Mischief Managed."_ said George.

"See you at Honeydukes," said Fred.

The Terrorsome Twosome left to visit Hogsmeade. Harry didn't know if he was going to use the map. Mr. Weasley said never trust anything that can think by itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain. But Fred and George had been using it for years and nothing had happened to them. Coming to this conclusion Harry determinedly walked to the one-eyed witch statue.

_What do I have to do?_ thought Harry. He pulled out the map and saw that a dot labeled Harry Potter was in the same classroom as the real Harry. The fake Harry pulled out his wand, tapped the statue and said, "_Dissendium."_

So the real Harry did just that and the statue opened to admit a fairly skinny person through. And so he started his journey which would lead him to the basement of Honeydukes.

While Harry was talking to the Weasley twins, Ron, Hermione, Sarah, Goshien and Sphen were at Honeydukes trying to figure out what to get Harry to cheer him up.

"Hey Goshien, try these candies." said Sphen. Goshien didn't realize that the candy Sphen wanted her to try was called Volcano Drops. They were really hot and they made smoke pour out of your ears.

"Okay," said Goshien. She went over and put one in her mouth. Nothing happened. "Eh, their not that great. I wouldn't buy them."

Sphen looked at her and then back at the candy. He put one in his mouth.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Sphen as he ran out of the store to put snow in his mouth.

"What's his problem?" asked Goshien to Sarah.

"I have no idea." said Sarah.

Ron was showing Hermione a candy that was advertised as being blood-flavored.

"Ugh, no, Harry won't like those. I reckon their for vampires." said Hermione.

At that point, Sphen came back in.

"How 'bout those?" asked Sphen pointing at a box of Cockroach Clusters.

"No Harry won't like those," said Sarah.

"She's right I won't," said a very familiar voice.

Harry had sneaked right up through the basement to where everyone was and had been listening since Sphen's mishap with the smoke candy.

"_Harry!"_ squealed Hermione. "how did you-"

"Wow!" said Ron. "you've learned to Apparate!"

"Ron how thick are you?" said Goshien. "Harry hasn't learned how to Apparate."

"How did you get here, Harry?" asked Sarah.

Harry told them in a whisper about how the twins had given him the Marauders Map.

"How come they never gave it to me. I'm their brother!" said Ron outraged.

"But Harry isn't going to keep it, is he. He is going to hand it into McGonagall." said Hermione.

Sarah and Goshien both stopped in their tracks. Everyone looked back at them.

"Why the hell would Harry give something like that to a _teacher!" _said Sarah.

"Hermione, I know you're smart and everything but that has got to be the most stupidest thing I've ever heard." said Goshien.

"Hermione," said Harry. "If I hand it in, Filch would know where I got it from." said Harry.

"But Sirius Black could have used one of those passages to get into the school." said Hermione.

_What if Black was using it to get into the school?_ thought Harry.

Ron cleared his throat significantly and pointed to a sign on the door.

Harry read it. It was an order from the Ministry of Magic that said that dementors would be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown.

"See?" said Ron. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with the dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, the owners live right over the store they would hear if someone was breaking in."

So all discussion of whether Harry was to come was dismissed with Ron's very well thought out speech.

Everyone walked outside and Ron started to point out all the good places to Harry. Places like Zonko's joke shop, the post office and the Shrieking Shack.

"Um how about we go to the Three Broomsticks. I think Harry is turning blue." said Sphen.

Harry thought that was a great idea seeing how he, unlike everyone else, didn't have a cloak and scarf on. They all walked in. Ron and Sphen went off to get drinks while everyone else sat down at the table with a Christmas tree next to it.

Ron and Sphen came back with the butterbeers and Harry took a sip. It was like liquid honey that was nice and warm. Harry loved it.

Sarah, who was seated across from the door, took a drink and then nearly choked on it.

"Harry," she said in a slightly panicked voice. "Professor McGonagall just walked in."

Everyone pushed Harry out of sight and under the table. Hermione magicked the tree in the way to block the teachers view of their table. Harry, peering through branches, could still see what was going on. And hear their conversation as well.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" asked Madam Rosmerta. Along with McGonagall came the Minister of Magic, Hagrid and Professor Flitwick.

"What else m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened at the school?"

"I might have heard something," said Rosmerta.

"Hagrid did you tell the whole pub?" asked McGonagall.

Goshien laughed.

"How long will the dementor's be searching here? It's bad for business, Minister." said Rosmerta.

" Until Black is caught. I mean we all know what he is capable of ..."

"If you had told me what that boy would have turned out to become I would have said you had too much mead." said Rosmerta.

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta." said the Minister dramatically. "The worst isn't widely known..."

"What could be worse than murdering all those people?" she asked.

"You say you remembered him at Hogwarts," murmured McGonagall. "You must remember who his best friend was."

"Of course. Never saw one without the other. They were like brothers. Those two made me laugh so hard. Quite a double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

Harry dropped his glass, Sarah kicked him and Hermione gasped. Harry could have sworn he heard Sphen whisper, "No way."

"You would have thought they were brothers. Inseparable!" said Flitwick.

"Nothing changed either." said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. In fact Black was Potter's best man when he married Lily. Then they named him Godfather to Harry. Of course, Harry doesn't know this. Can you imagine how it would torment him?"

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" asked Rosmerta.

"It's worse than you know...Not very many people know this but the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was fighting tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies that had tipped him off, and he alerted the Potters immediately. He told them to go into hiding. Well, of course, it's not easy to hide from Him. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" asked Rosmerta.

"How could someone not know how the Fidelius Charm works?" asked Sarah.

"Well how does it work?" asked Sphen.

"It's a spell that allows a secret to be kept inside a person or Secret-keeper. It's impossible for someone to get at the secret unless that person tells them it. As long as the Potters Secret-keeper didn't say anything...they should have been safe." said Sarah.

"It's a stupid idea." said Goshien. "Concealment like this is very shaky. Its not effective. If that Secret-keeper fails, then everything goes to hell."

"And that's obviously what happened." said Sarah. "Potter made Black his Secret-keeper and Black went and told my Father."

"Do you guys mind shutting up?" said Harry from underneath the table. "I am trying to hear what they are saying!"

Sarah ducked her head underneath the table. "What Potter? Unable to hear that daddy-dearest failed?"

Harry glared at her and focused on the conversation between the teachers, Fudge and Rosmerta.

"...but Dumbledore was still worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters Secret-Keeper."

"He suspected Black?" asked Rosmerta.

"He was sure that someone close to the Potters were giving away information. He, for sometime, suspected a traitor." said McGonagall.

"But James insisted on using Black?"

"Yes," said Fudge. "Then barely a week after the Charm had been performed -"

"Black betrayed them." said Rosmerta.

"Indeed Black was tired of his double agent role he wanted to announce his support for You-Know-Who openly. But this left him at a bad position because just when he had done that You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry." said Fudge.

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" said Hagrid. "I met him. He was at the Potters home after the attack. He wanted me ter turn Harry over ter 'im but I told him no I had me orders from Dumbledore. He gave me his motorbike to get Harry to his aunt an' uncles. He said he didn't need it anymore. I shoulda known there was something fishy goin' on. He loved that motorbike."

"But he didn't manage to disappear. Ministry got him." said Rosmerta.

"Alas if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was Peter Pettigrew who managed to find him first."

"The fat little kid who followed them around!" said Rosmerta.

Sarah snorted into her drink.

"Hero worshipped Potter and Black. Not in their league, talent wise. I was rather sharp with him at school. How much I regret that now," said McGonagall. McGonagall blew her nose.

"There, there now Minerva. Peter died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses of course they all saw it. They told us that Peter confronted Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James! How could you Sirius?' and then he went for his wand but Black was faster and blew Pettigrew to smithereens..."

"Pettigrew of course, recieved the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was a comfort to his mother..."

"Is it true they say he is mad?" asked Rosmerta.

"I wish I could say that he was but when I visited Azkaban I was shocked at how normal he was. He asked me if I could give him the newspaper. He said he missed the crossword. He was the most guarded of prisoners too. Dementors outside his cell day and night."

"Do you think that he will try to rejoin You-Know-Who?" asked Rosmerta.

"I would say that is his eventual plan. I can't imagine how fast he would rise if given his servant back." said Fudge.

"You know Cornelius if you're going to have dinner with the Headmaster we better get back." One by one they all rose and left.

Everyone looked under the table.

"Harry?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

Everyone was at a loss for words.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anything else you might recognize.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait…again I blame school. Being a history major is tough work.

Chapter 13

That night all Sarah, Sphen, Goshien, Hermione and Ron could do was look at Harry. They didn't even speak during dinner because Percy was sitting nearby. Something isn't right, thought Sarah. Her family had pictures of all of the Death Eaters - sort of a family portrait - and she had seen pictures of Sirius Black. And she didn't remember ever seeing Sirius Black in any of those Death Eater portraits. Sarah thought about this all through dinner. And after dinner no one was able to talk to Harry because he ran up to his room. He didn't come down at all that night.

"Goshien," said Sarah. "You remember those Death Eater photographs right?"

"The ones in your fathers' study? With him and all the Death Eaters behind him?" asked Goshien.

"Yeah," said Sarah. "You know the one where they are all unmasked?" Goshien nodded. "Do you remember seeing Sirius Black in it?"

"Not really." said Goshien. "But its been a while since I've seen those pictures. You're the only one who really focused on them."

"What are you thinking, Sarah?" asked Sphen.

"Well, everybody says that Black was in league with my father. I mean they say he was in his very inner circle. There are two things I find wrong with this. Those pictures for one and the fact that if he was so big and bad my mother and brothers would rave about him. And they don't. I mean they're always talking about the exploits of the Death Eaters - the Lestranges, the Malfoys - and yet they never talk about Black." said Sarah. "It's almost as if he wasn't even involved."

"They mentioned him over the summer." said Goshien.

"Yeah but...I dunno... They were laughing. Like it was some inside joke that only they knew." said Sarah.

"Well...maybe they never talk about him because they don't do it when you are around. I mean they don't like you very much from what I hear." said Sphen.

"Yeah...maybe." said Sarah. At that point Hermione came up to them.

"You guys seen Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah when he got back from dinner he went upstairs. I think that conversation he heard really hurt him." said Sphen.

"Yeah but Harry is made of some tough stuff. I think he'll get over it." said Sarah.

"No offense Sarah but you don't know Harry like we do." said Hermione.

"I know but I see something inside Harry that I also see in myself." said Sarah.

"And what's that?" asked Hermione crossing her arms.

"Determination." said Sarah. "He's determined to get Black for what he did."

"And what are you determined to do?" asked Hermione.

Survive, kill my father, and just maybe have something that looks like a life. thought Sarah. But Sarah would never say that out loud.

"Things," said Sarah. Hermione looked like she was going to ask something else but Sarah got up and headed for the girls' dorms before she could. She didn't like spilling her secrets to people. Especially people who wouldn't understand or who she couldn't trust. And Hermione she had just met. She didn't know where her loyalties were to.

The next day Harry looked paler than Sarah which was really something. Sarah suspected he hadn't had a good night sleeping.

"Harry you look awful." said Hermione.

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry. Wow he must really be out of it. thought Sarah.

"It's the holidays, Harry. Everyone's away." said Goshien.

"Harry you really look like hell," said Ron.

"I'm fine," said Harry.

"Harry, listen." said Hermione. "You must be really upset about what we heard yesterday but you can't do anything stupid."

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Like going after Black," said Sarah.

"Oh so you agree with them Sarah. You think that I shouldn't avenge my parent's death." said Harry.

"Did I say that?" asked Sarah. "I think you should go after him. Ron and Hermione have no idea what it's like to lose your parents at an early age. They can' t even imagine what you're going through."

"We may not have lost our parents but how do you know we can't imagine that?" asked Hermione.

"Because." said Sarah. "You're lives are far less complicated than Harry's. Your lives are happier. I just don't see you being able to truly understand."

"It doesn't matter. Black isn't worth dying for Harry." said Hermione. "Do you know what I see and hear every time a dementor gets too near me?" Everyone shook their heads. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you heard your mum screaming like that, about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out that someone who was supposed to be her friend betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her-"

"There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione pleading. "The dementors will catch him and - serve him right!"

"Oh god Hermione, Fudge catch Black? Fudge was only elected because Dumbledore was backing him. Harry, the Ministry can't do anything about him." said Sarah.

"You sound like you want Harry to go after Black, Sarah. What you want him to die?" said Ron.

"I hope you are not saying what I think your saying, Weasley, because if you are I'll knock that freckled head off." said Sarah standing up.

"Well think about it Sarah," said Hermione. "All we have is your and Goshien's word that you're not evil. How do we know if we can even trust you?"

Goshien started growling at Ron and Hermione.

Sarah gave her the signal to stand down. Goshien backed down but kept staring at Ron and Hermione as if daring them to do something.

"You want me to prove it?" asked Sarah.

"Yes," said Ron and Hermione together.

"Fine," said Sarah. She stuck our her left hand and rolled up her robe sleeve. On the back of her wrist was the Blood Traitor mark. It was a snake that had a small dagger sticking into its neck. "This mark my mother branded into my skin when I was five years old. This mark means that my life is forfeit. It no longer belongs to myself but to Voldemort. Only Voldemort can kill a Blood Traitor."

There had been two besides herself. Both related to her mother and they had lasted just a few days after being branded. The only reason Sarah had lasted this long was because Voldemort had disappeared. But when he returned it would only be a matter of time for her. She kept that to herself though.

"I highly doubt if I was evil I would have this mark." said Sarah.

Sarah sat back down angry as hell. If she was evil and really wanted Harry dead then she would have done it long time ago. Ron and Hermione looked a little ashamed of themselves. Sphen stared from Ron and Hermione to Sarah. He looked almost as if he was wondering whether or not to take cover.

"Malfoy knows," said Harry. "Remember what he said in Potions?"

"You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" asked Ron. "You know what Pettigrew's mum got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me. She got the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest piece they found of him. Black is a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous."

"Malfoy's dad must have told him. He was right in Voldemort's inner circle. So obviously, the Malfoy's knew Black was working for them." said Harry.

"And Malfoy would also want love to see you blown up into a million pieces like Pettigrew," said Sphen.

"Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!" said Hermione.

"I'll never know because, thanks to Black, I've never talked to them." said Harry.

"Well Harry you've probably talked to them. You know like all babies do. Like 'goo goo, gaa gaa' " said Goshien. Everyone just looked at her. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Look...It's the holidays. Let's go see Hagrid. We haven't seen him in a while." said Sphen.

"But Harry isn't allowed." said Hermione.

"Granger," said Sarah. "We just finished one argument. Must you start another one?"

"Yeah let's go...Hagrid can tell me why he never told me about Black." said Harry.

Ron groaned. He obviously didn't want to talk about Black anymore.

They all went down to Hagrid's cabin. They were at his door and Ron leaned forward with his ear to the door.

"I think he's out." he said.

"No he's not," said Goshien. "I can hear low throbbing noises."

"Let's see," Harry said as he opened the door. The door opened and Sarah saw Hagrid sitting at the table, his eyes swollen and red with tears splashing down his vest.

"Oh I see yeh've heard?" he bellowed and flung himself on Harry's neck. This wasn't the greatest position for Harry to be in. The weight of Hagrid was pushing Harry to the floor but Goshien saved him. She pulled Hagrid off of him and led him back to the table. Everyone else followed and sat around the table.

"Hagrid, what is it?" asked Hermione. Sarah saw an official looking letter on the table. She picked it up.

"What is this?" Sarah asked.

Hagrid told her to go ahead and read it out aloud. It was a letter from the Governors telling Hagrid that even though the attack on Malfoy was not his fault there will be a hearing with the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. It was to determine what would happen to Buckbeak. The meeting was scheduled for April 20th.

"Oh," said Ron. "but Buckbeak isn't a dangerous creature, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off."

"Yeh don't know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures! They've got it in fer interestin' creatures." choked Hagrid wiping his tears. Then a noise came from the corner of the cabin that made everyone jump. Buckbeak was back in the corner chewing on a piece of meat. Everyone looked back at Hagrid.

"Well I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow! All on his own! At Christmas." said Hagrid sounding as if having a hippogriff in a cabin was a normal everyday occurrence.

"Hagrid we'll help," said Sarah. "I bet Hermione has read of a case where the hippogriff got off and we'll do all of your research so that you can plan your classes."

"It won't make a diff'rence! Those devils are in Malfoy's pocket!" wailed Hagrid. "And if we lose..." Hagrid drew his finger across his throat and threw himself on the table.

"Maybe Dumbledore -" started Goshien.

"No Dumbledore's done more'n enough. He's got enough on his plate what with keepin' dementor's outta the castle and with Sirius Black runnin' around." Everyone looked at Harry to see if he would say something but Sarah could tell he wouldn't because of Hagrid feelings.

"Hagrid you can't give up. I am sure I've read something about Hippogriff baiting. You could call us in as witnesses." said Hermione.

"Oh yeah," said Sarah. "One sight at Harry here and they'll bow down to anything he says."

Harry looked at her.

"What?" said Sarah. "Its the truth."

"Just because its the truth doesn't mean you have to say it," said Harry grumbling.

Everyone ignored them. Finally Ron spoke up.

"Er-shall I make a cup of tea?" said Ron. Behind Ron, Goshien mouthed the word 'tea' and Sarah just shrugged.

"It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset." he said.

With a cup of tea in his hands Hagrid felt better and with more reassurances of help the six left the hut. For the rest of the night, the six looked in Hermione's books for information on hippogriff cases that were successful. They weren't having much luck.

The next day Sarah was awakened by Goshien jumping up and down on the bed screaming "Presents!". Sarah looked at her bed. She had presents too. Oh my god...I have presents? Sarah had received a permission note from Dumbledore to be allowed into the Dark Arts section. He had probably given it to her so she could read about the Dark Arts - which was her hobby of sorts. She also got a huge bag of Berties Botts Beans from Sphen and surprisingly five galleons from Snape. Goshien received a meditation crystal from her uncle, some incense from Sarah and an eagle quill from Hermione. Sarah and Goshien relished in their presents for a while until they heard a scream.

"What's that all about?" said Sarah.

"It's coming from the boys dorms." said Goshien.

They both ran to the boys rooms. Harry was sitting on his bed with Ron pointing at something on Harry's bed.

What's going on?" asked Goshien.

"Harry got a firebolt for Christmas!" said Ron with jealousy in his voice.

"Oh," said Goshien. "I thought it was something important."

He got...a firebolt! thought Sarah. Unlike Goshien, Sarah loved Quidditch. She ran and jumped on Harry's bed.

"You got an international standard broom which according to WhichBroomstick is going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this years World Championship." Harry nodded. She continued. "And has a perfect precision balanced handle." Again Harry nodded. Sarah got off the bed and got on her knees. "Harry please you have to let me have a go on it please. I'll do your Potions homework for a week - no a month - no the rest of the year. Please!!"

"She can get like this sometimes," said Goshien trying to get Sarah off of the floor.

"Please Potter, I'll do anything...I'll kill Malfoy!" said Sarah pleading with Harry.

"I'll let you have a go if you stop doing that," said Harry. Sarah immediately stood up and stopped.

"Done," said Sarah.

"Oh my God wait till Malfoy see's you on this," said Ron clearly as happy as Sarah.

"But who would-" started Harry. At that point the lazy sleepy head, Sphen, finally got up. Ron and Sarah, in very excited voices, told him what happened.

"Maybe Lupin gave it to you," said Sphen.

"What Lupin?" said Harry laughing. "If he had enough gold to buy me this don't you think he could afford new robes."

"But he likes you," said Sphen. "And he was away when your's got smashed up. He could have went to Diagon Alley."

"No that's not possible. Lupin was sick that day." said Harry.

"No he wasn't," said Ron. "He wasn't at the hospital wing. I know. I had detention there for Snape."

Harry frowned at Ron.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Hermione carrying Crookshanks.

"Don't bring him in here!" said Ron who snatched Scabbers out of his bed and put him in his pocket.

"Oh, Harry! Who sent you that?" asked Hermione.

"No idea," said Harry. Hermione instead of being excited about this she looked worry.

"What the matter?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," she said. "I just think that it's a bit odd. I mean this is a really good broom. And well who would send Harry that expensive broom and then not even tell them they sent it?"

"Who cares! Harry can I have a go too?" asked Ron.

"I don't think anybody should ride that broom just yet." said Hermione.

"Well what do you think Harry's going to do with it - sweep the floor?" said Sarah.

But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks tried to get to Ron's pocket which held Scabbers. The rat attempted an escape over Ron's shoulder. Crookshanks got off Ron and ran after Scabbers. Ron, misjudging a kick to Crookshanks, ended up hitting the corner of Harry's trunk instead.

"You better get that cat out of here, Hermione." said Ron furiously.

"Fine," said Hermione.

At lunchtime the six went down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore had removed the House tables. Professor Trelawney had even decided to come down and nearly flipped out when she saw that thirteen would be seated at the table. McGonagall told her to shut up but in a polite way. Lupin didn't make it to the Christmas feast because he was sick again. They all left the feast with Ron still upset at Hermione as usual.

Later that day, Professor McGonagall came to the Common room to talk with Harry.

"Miss Granger tells me you received a broomstick for Christmas." she said.

"You're going to have to wait for a turn, Professor because me and Ron got first dibs." said Sarah not looking up from her book.

"I don't believe anyone should ride that broom, Ms. Riddle." said McGonagall.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because we have no idea who sent it to you. I am afraid I am going to have to confiscate it." said McGonagall.

"What?!" said Sarah, Ron and Harry all together.

"You can have it back when we are through," said McGonagall. She then left the tower with the broom in her hand.

Sarah turned on Hermione. "Why did you go to McGonagall?"

"Because she agrees with me that that broom was probably sent by Sirius Black!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own anything you might recognize. I merely doing this because I have no life. At least that's what everyone tells me.

Chapter 14

To Goshien, Harry's broomstick being confiscated wasn't the end of the world but, to Sarah and Ron their worlds seemed to revolve around it for the next few days.

"I don't get it why you two are obsessed with the broomstick, I mean it's only-" started Goshien.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence, Goshien. Because I may have to hurt you." said Sarah with Ron nodding his approval behind her.

Nothing compared to the shock expressed by Oliver Wood when he found out Harry had been the owner of the greatest broom for only a few hours.

"Have you ordered a new broom yet?" he asked to Harry.

"No," replied Harry.

"What! You'd better get a move on, you know. You can't ride a shooting star against Ravenclaw." said Wood.

"He got a firebolt for Christmas." said Ron.

"A Firebolt? No seriously... A real Firebolt?" he said.

"Yeah," said Sarah. At that point Wood just fainted. He would have hit the floor if it wasn't for Leah who caught him from behind.

"Oliver? Are you okay?!" she said to him. She started to fan him with her notebook. Oliver started to stir.

"Oliver are you okay?" said Leah again.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just-" Wood stopped talking and just stared at Leah who was looking at him from above.

"Hemm, Hemm," said Hermione.

"Oh," said Wood who looked as if he just noticed the rest of them. " Potter, I expect you and your Firebolt at the next practice." he said.

"That's not possible. McGonagall confiscated it." Harry explained about how they thought it might be jinxed."

"Jinxed? How could it be jinxed." he said.

"Sirius Black." said Goshien. "He supposed to be after Harry."

Wood waved aside the fact that his seeker may be in mortal danger. " But Black is on the run how can he just walk into a Quidditch store and buy a broom?"

"I know but she still wants to strip it down-"

Wood went pale. "I'll go talk to her make her see sense. Come on Evans we'll go talk to her together."

Classes started again after Harry's talk with Wood. After Defense Against Dark Arts, Lupin called Harry, Sarah and Goshien aside.

"Harry about our lessons," he began. "It will take place on Thursday in the History of Magic room at eight o'clock."

Harry nodded and Lupin turned towards Goshien and Sarah. "Sarah, Goshien…Professor Dumbledore told me you two can produce true patronuses. I want you to attend the lessons to help me and Harry. Perhaps you two know some trick or tip that will help Harry."

Goshien looked at Sarah. **What do you think Goshien?**said Sarah to Goshien's mind. Ku shinya takshi said Goshien back to her. In Goshien's mind her thoughts were in Sayigo, the Saiyan language. If translated into English, Goshien said " We could help".

Sarah nodded and turned towards Lupin, "Sure Professor, we'll help."

They left the classroom.

"He's not looking too good, is he?" said Sarah when they were in the hallway.

"Yeah," said Harry.

At the end of the hallway, they caught up with Sphen, Hermione and Ron.

"What did Lupin want?" asked Sphen.

"We're going to start anti-dementor classes, Thursday." said Harry. "Lupin thought it would be a good idea if Sarah and Goshien helped."

"He didn't look too good during class did he?" said Ron.

"He still must be ill," said Goshien shrugging.

"I wonder what's -" started Ron but a loud "tuh" from Hermione cut him off.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," said Hermione as she started walking down the hall. Ron ran after her.

"All I was saying is that I want to know what is wrong with him." said Ron. Everyone else caught up with them.

"We'll isn't it obvious?" asked Hermione. She then started back down the hallway.

Ron turned to everyone else. "What is she talking about?"

Sphen came up to him. "She's probably just trying to get you to talk to her."

Ron, Harry and Sarah hadn't talked to Hermione since she snitched on Harry's broomstick.

At eight o'clock on Thursday, Goshien, Sarah and Harry headed to the History of Magic classroom. Inside they saw a large packing case on Professor Binns desk. The case rattled when the three got near it.

"Another boggart, Professor?" asked Sarah.

"Yes. I found this one in Filch's cabinet. I am going to use it as our dementor. It can stay in my desk when were not using it." said Lupin. "Okay Harry…the spell I am going to teach you is very, very advanced magic. Don't be surprised if you start out slow. In fact I would like to know how Sarah and Goshien even know about it?"

Goshien shrugged. "We were bored."

"We have a lot of books in my house," said Sarah.

"So…we read. A lot." said Goshien. "We've only been able to do the spell for about a year. But it took us a lot longer to get it."

"Right," said Lupin.

"What's the spell Professor?" asked Harry.

"It is called the Patronus Charm. When it works correctly it conjures up a Patronus. A Patronus is a kind of anti-dementor guardian. It acts as a shield between you and the dementor."

"How come the Patronus isn't effected by the dementor?" asked Harry.

"The patronus cannot feel despair, as real humans can. It is kind of positive force. It projects happiness, hope and the desire to live." said Lupin.

"What does a patronus look like?" asked Harry.

"Well its different for everyone," said Lupin. "Sarah, Goshien why don't you show Harry you're patronuses."

Sarah and Goshien nodded. "Expecto patronum!" said them together.

Out of Goshien's wand flew a silvery-blue tiger that seemed to glide through the air. However, with Sarah's a silvery-blue phoenix flew out of her wand.

"Cool, huh?" said Sarah.

"Yeah," said Harry looking at the two patronuses.

"Interesting," said Lupin to Sarah.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"Your patronus is a phoenix." said Lupin. "Dumbledore's also is a phoenix."

"Really?" asked Sarah.

Lupin nodded and continued. "As Sarah and Goshien just showed the incantation is Expecto Patronum. But that's just the easy part I am afraid. Saying the incantation is not enough." said Lupin as Sarah and Goshien's patronuses disappeared. "The incantation will only work if you are concentrating on a single happy memory."

Harry nodded. "Expecto Patronum and a happy memory. Got it."

"Why don't you try now Harry?" asked Lupin.

Harry nodded. He turned towards the boggart in the case.

"Close your eyes," said Lupin. "And think of a happy memory."

Harry did as he was told. He was quiet for about a minute and then opened his eyes and said. "Ok I'm ready."

"Now, remember" said Lupin. "Expecto Patronum."

"Right…Expecto Patrono -no wait, sorry - Expecto Patronum." said Harry. At that point a white mist whooshed out of Harry's wand. "Did you see that?" said Harry. "Something happened."

"Ready Harry," said Lupin. Harry nodded. "Okay at the count of three I will open the case, Sarah and Goshien stand aside."

They stood off to the side with Lupin while he said, "One, two, three!"

The dementor rose from the box; it's hooded face turned towards Harry. The lamps in the room flickered and died. Goshien saw that he was trying to concentrate.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto Patronum! Expecto -" Harry started to faint.

Lupin went in between the dementor and Harry. He put the boggart back into the case and Sarah and Goshien went over to Harry to get him up.

Harry came to and looked at them. "I heard my mum again, louder this time and…"

Goshien didn't need to read Harry's mind to know the answer. "Voldemort." she said. Harry nodded.

"Harry if you don't want to continue I'll under-" started Lupin.

"No! I have to do this. What if the dementors turn up in our next match. We can't afford to lose again if we want the Quidditch Cup!" said Harry fiercely.

"All right but before we continue eat this," said Lupin handing Harry a chocolate frog. Harry stuffed the frog into his mouth.

"Harry," said Sarah. "You might want to pick a different memory. The one you picked might not be powerful enough."

Harry nodded and thought for a moment.

"Are you ready?" asked Lupin. Harry nodded.

Lupin counted to three and he opened the box again. The dementor came out again menacing and gliding toward Harry. He tried to produce the patronus again but kept failing.

Harry fainted again and Lupin forced the boggart back into the case while Sarah and Goshien tried to wake Harry again.

"Harry…" said Sarah. "Wake up…"

Harry opened his eyes. "I heard my dad." he said. "That's the first time I've ever heard him - he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it…"

Goshien, Sarah and Lupin waited quietly as Harry dried his eyes.

"You heard James?" said Lupin.

"Yeah.." said Harry. He looked up. "Why - you didn't know my dad, did you?"

"I-I did as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends at Hogwarts. Listen Harry - perhaps we should leave it at here. This is a very difficult spell, I shouldn't have -"

"No!" said Harry. "I'll have one more go. I'm not thinking of happy enough thoughts. Hang on," He thought about it and then stood up.

"Ready?" said Lupin. Harry nodded. "Concentrating hard. All right - go!" Harry again was facing the dementor. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" This time a huge, silver shadow came out of Harry's wand and hovered between Harry and the dementor. Harry in fact was still on his feet, a fact that impressed Goshien.

"Riddikulus!" roared Lupin. There was a loud crack and Harry's cloudy patronus vanished along with the dementor. Harry fell into a chair.

"Harry that was a lot better!" said Sarah. "You managed to stay on your feet."

Harry let out a weak laugh. Goshien turned to see Lupin struggling with the boggart. The boggart turned into a silvery-white orb again before disappearing into the case.

"Excellent Harry! A definite improvement." said Lupin.

"Can we have another go? Just one more?" asked Harry.

"No that's all for tonight. Here eat this or Madam Pomfrey will have my butt." said Lupin handing Harry a big bar of Honeydukes best chocolate.

"Professor if you knew my father you must have known Sirius Black." said Harry. Lupin turned very quickly.

"What gives you that idea?" said Lupin.

"Nothing - I mean I just heard that they were friends at Hogwarts too…"

Lupin's face relaxed. "Yes I knew him or at least I thought that I did."

Ravenclaw was to play Slytherin the next week. Slytherin won narrowly though. Wood said that was good news for Gryffindor because if they won against Ravenclaw that would put them at second place. Wood then increased practices. Goshien could tell it was a strain on Harry and he wasn't the only one under pressure. Hermione was working her butt off. Night after night she could be found in the common room with books and notes sprawled all around the table. She barely spoke and snapped at people who talked to her.

"How is she doing it?" said Ron one night in the common room with everyone there.

"Doing what?" asked Sphen.

"Getting to all her classes! I heard her talking to Professor Vector the Arithmancy professor about yesterday's lesson but Hermione couldn't have been there because she was in Care of Magical Creatures class too."

"Ron…do you know her whole entire schedule?" asked Sarah.

"No." said Ron quietly. "But I also asked Ernie McMillan if she ever missed a Muggle studies class and he said no but when she had Muggle studies she also has Divination. She's never missed that class either."

"Well all I can tell you Ron," said Sphen. "Is that I have Arithmancy with her and she's never missed it."

"But that's impossible!" said Ron.

"Who cares, Ron?" said Goshien.

"I do!" said Ron. At that point Wood entered. Goshien saw Leah look up from her Potions essay.

"Bad news, Harry. I've talked to Professor McGongall about the Firebolt. She - er - got a bit mad at me. Told me I'd had my priorities wrong." said Wood.

"She didn't," said Leah.

"Yep, seemed to think that I care more about the Cup than you staying alive. I think she got that from me saying I didn't care if it threw you off just as long as you caught the snitch first." said Wood.

"The nerve of her," said Leah aghast.

"I know!" said Wood. "I asked her how much longer and she said "As long as necessary Wood." I think that you should look for another broom Harry."

Goshien turned to Sarah. Sarah was looking at the Daily Prophet.

"What'ya reading?" she asked.

"The ministry had given permission for the dementor's to use their kiss on Sirius Black." said Sarah not looking up from the paper.

"Ouch," said Goshien.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Harry.

"Well when a dementor uses it's kiss it sucks out your soul." said Sarah.

"What - they kill -" said Harry.

"No you can live without your soul you just can't fell anything. You float through the rest of your life just as a body…nothing else." said Goshien.

"So that's what's going to happen to Black…He deserves it." said Harry.

"Really?" said Sarah surprised. "You think anyone deserves that."

"Yes," said Harry. 'For…for some things…"

The next morning Professor McGongall came to the common room with Harry's broom in hand.

"Ah Harry. Well here it is. We've tested everything you obviously have a very good friend out there. Oh by the way could one of you get Longbottom. He's outside the portrait babbling about losing his passwords." said the Professor. She left, followed by Sphen who went to go get Neville.

Sphen returned and Neville went upstairs.

"What happened?" asked Sarah.

"Neville had the portrait tell him all the passwords for this week and he wrote them down and lost the paper." said Sphen.

"Harry…now that you have your broom back…" said Sarah. "Can I have a go?"

"No!" said Ron. "Harry don't let her first. I'm your best friend."

"I asked first, Ron." said Sarah turning towards him.

"Yes but I'm his best friend." said Ron.

"I could careless if you were his best piece of homework, I asked first!"

"So that doesn't mean anything!" said Ron.

"Yes it does!" said Sarah.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

Goshien getting really irritated performed the Silencing Charm on both of them.

"Shut up!" said Goshien. Both Ron and Sarah gave her dark looks and sat back down. At that point Hermione came up.

"So I see you got it back," she said.

"Yeah but the way these two are going on I'm going to have to take it upstairs." said Harry.

Ron starting snapping his fingers to try and get Harry's attention.

"What Ron - Goshien come on," said Harry.

"Oh all right," she removed the curse from Ron.

"And Sarah," said Harry.

"Oh but it's so nice and quiet." said Sphen. Goshien removed the curse from Sarah.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sarah to Sphen.

"Nothing," said Sphen quickly.

"Harry I'll put it upstairs. I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic." said Ron. Harry handed the broom and he went upstairs. Hermione sat down in Ron's spot.

"Hermione how are you doing all of this?" asked Harry.

"Oh just working hard." she said.

"Arithmancy looks hard." said Harry.

"Oh no it's wonderful. It's -" but Hermione wasn't able to say what was so great about Arithmancy because Ron came down with his bed sheet in hand.

"LOOK!" he bellowed striding to Hermione. "LOOK!"

"Ron what-" she said.

"SCABBERS! LOOK SCABBERS!" Everyone moved over to see what was on the sheet. Goshien saw big red drops. It looked like -

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into silence. "HE'S GONE! AND KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR!?"

"N-no," said Hermione trembling. Ron threw something onto Hermione's rune sheet that she had. Lying on Hermione's paper were several long ginger cat hairs. Ron looked like he was going to blow. Hermione was looking at cat hairs Looks like Crookshanks had a snack. thought Goshien.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anything you might recognize. I am not rich enough for it. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Christian who is the inspiration for the character Sphen. He just got back from Japan and I haven't seen him in a very, very, very, very, very long time. So enjoy!

Chapter 15

Ron was extremely upset with the departure of his pet rat, Scabbers. Hermione insisted that Ron wasn't looking hard enough for him and that Ron didn't have any proof that Crookshanks ate Scabbers. Hermione got angry at Harry when he said that there was plenty of proof. So now everyone was extremely upset at someone else and arguments seemed to spring up out of nowhere. There was one extremely heated argument between Leah and Hermione. Hermione actually had the nerve to say that Leah was becoming a bit obsessive when it came to Wood. Goshien had to break them up it had got so bad.

The next day Sphen was in Potions. There were working with lacewing and powdered root of asphodel. For some reason Goshien kept sneezing every time she picked up the lacewing and asphodel.

"ACHOO!" said Goshien or rather sneezed.

"Goshien are you okay?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah but I - ACHOO - don't think - ACHOO - should have - ACHOO - used this - ACHOO -" Goshien picked up the lacewing and asphodel infusion.

"Why?" asked Ron but before Goshien could respond she let out the biggest sneeze ever. The sneeze made her body rocket forward toward the desk in front of her. Her head hit the desk and the force of it made her go backward. She went so far that she fell backwards out of her seat.

Sarah and Sphen were quietly laughing at Goshien's expense while Harry was seeing if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Did anyone get the number of that pink chicken that hit me?" asked Goshien.

Goshien it seemed was hallucinating because of the combination of the herbs and the blow to the head.

Then Goshien out of the blue fell backwards and was unconscious. Snape seeing that his niece was unconscious on the dungeon floor came to see what was wrong.

"Ishitaka what happened?" asked Snape. _Oh yeah, ask me. Like I know what happened…_thought Sphen.

"Well," Sphen said. "She said that she shouldn't have been using the ingredients for the potion and then ah…Well I know she said something about a pink chicken."

Sarah then hit Sphen upside the head. "How thick are you?" she asked.

"Riddle tell me what happened?" said Snape.

"Goshien was allergic to these two ingredients." Sarah pointed to the lacewing and asphodel. "And then she fainted."

"All right, Malfoy your in charge until I get back. Riddle, Potter, Weasley and Ishitaka come with me." said Snape.

Professor Snape scooped up Goshien and with everyone following in behind him he went to the hospital wing.

Oh what happened to Harry now-" said Madam Pomfrey when she saw them all. However she quickly noticed that Harry (for once ) was not hurt and she went over to Goshien. When Snape put Goshien in one of the beds Sphen noticed that Goshien's tail was no longer tucked beneath her robes but in plain sight.

"Oh my…what happened?" asked Pomfrey pointing at the tail.

"What?" said Snape. Then he looked down. "Oh…uh…nothing." He hid Goshien's tail under her robes.

Snape started to explain to Madam Pomfrey what had happened. "Goshien was allergic to some ingredients being used and -" but before he could finish Goshien sat straight up.

"Get away!" was all she said before she started throwing kai blasts toward everyone. Kai blasts were balls of energy that Saiyans could manipulate and they cause major damage. Everyone ducked down to avoid them.

"Die you purple pelicans!" yelled Goshien. She threw the kai blasts all over the room. She threw them at the door and the windows. The curtains started to catch fire and the door was thrown off its hinges.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Sphen to Sarah. "Is she like high or something?"

"I'll ask you again…how thick are you?" said Sarah. "She's not high. She's hallucinating because of the herbs."

"Why?" asked Sphen.

"Because the chemical make-up of the lacewing and asphodel must be screwing with her senses. Saiyans have extremely powerful senses which are much more powerful than anything on Earth." said Sarah loudly over Goshien's screams.

Sphen nodded. He looked around the room at everyone and saw that Snape was slowly inching towards his niece. He got behind her and made a pulling motion. Sphen saw Goshien's body go rigid. The kai blasts stopped immediately.

"Everyone get up. It stopped." said Snape standing up.

"What did he do?" asked Sphen.

"He pulled Goshien's tail. It's the only way to stop her powers." said Sarah to him.

Sphen looked closer and saw that, indeed, Snape had Goshien's silver tail in his hand. Sphen looked at everyone. Ron was pale and looking at Goshien with wide eyes, Harry was staring around at the damage in the room with amazement in his eyes and Sarah was just standing there looking calm as ever.

"How come you know so much about this?" asked Harry to Sarah. "Has this happened before?"

"Yup. Last time Goshien blew a hole right through the roof. Rained in the kitchen for days." said Sarah.

'Well that was quite interesting," said Madam Pomfrey who had gone into the other room to get medicine for Goshien and had come into the room half-way through the incident.

"I have got the medicine that will stop the reaction. She may have to spend the night in the hospital wing." she said.

Everyone stayed until the bell rang. Sarah said that she would be back first thing in the morning. As she was leaving, Sphen heard her say something about Goshien needing a bodyguard too.

The next day, Goshien was let out of the hospital wing. She was still having some side effects though. During breakfast she nearly took Ron's head off because she said there was a purple pelican on his head. Luckily Harry had assured her that there was not a pelican of any color on top of Ron's head. After breakfast Harry went down to the pitch for the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. In order to get good seats the group left a half an hour before broom off. Everyone in the Gryffindor side was anxious. If Gryffindor lost the match then they would be out of the running for the cup. Leah, to lift everyone spirits, made a poster with "Wood for Minister" on it.

Finally the teams entered the pitch. Gryffindor team walked out to a tumultuous applause. Sphen watched as Wood and Davies shook hands and the teams mounted their brooms. On the firebolt, Harry flew higher than anyone else. Sphen turned his attention towards Lee Jordan who was commentating the match.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to _Which Broomstick_, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for -" Over the microphone, Sphen could hear Professor McGongall voice. "Lee you are not an advertisement for the Firebolt." she said.

"I know," said Lee probably not realizing that the whole school could hear him. "As I was saying the Firebolt has a -" he started.

"Jordan!"

"Right Professor, Gryffindor in possession -" Sphen watched the match. _Harry's really good_ thought Sphen. Harry urged the Firebolt forward. Katie Bell scored the first goal as Harry dived for the snitch near the ground but a bludger had come from nowhere and he had to swerve to miss it. Gryffindor let out a great sigh and on the Ravenclaw side there came an applause for their beaters. Gryffindor was leading eighty to zero but Ravenclaw came back with three goals. If Cho Chang the Ravenclaw seeker got the snitch before Harry, Ravenclaw would win. All of the sudden Harry careened towards the Gryffindor goal posts but as he got there Cho blocked him.

"Oh come on! Harry stop being a gentleman - AND KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM!!" said Sarah next to Sphen.

Harry then flew into a dive with Chang following and then Harry turned out of the dive heading toward the Ravenclaw goal posts.

'Wow! Goshien did you see that!" said Sarah. "He just performed the Wronski Feint!"

Sphen looked over at Sarah and she was jumping up and down

Sphen looked again and saw something out of the corner of his eye. Over in the center of the pitch was four dementors looking up at Harry.

"Sarah, Goshien look!" said Sphen. Sarah and Goshien looked to where Sphen was pointing.

"Come on, we've got to go and help him." said Sphen with Goshien behind him.

"No!" said Sarah. "Let him handle it himself."

"What? Harry's going to fall again." said Goshien.

"Really?" said Sarah. "Then you're obviously not seeing what I am."

Sphen and Goshien looked towards Harry. He had his wand out and screamed out a spell. An enormous shape rocketed out of his wand. Harry turned around and then amazingly caught the snitch. Madam Hooch's whistle was sounded. Gryffindor had won the match.

Ron and Sarah started dancing around, punching the air. Goshien was politely clapping but was not entirely enthusiastic. Sphen was clapping and screaming. Hermione was jumping up and down with Parvati Patil.

"Come on," said Sarah. "Let's go down there."

When they got down to the pitch, Harry was talking to Lupin.

"Oi!" said Ron. "Great catch mate!"

"Nice Patronus," said Sarah. "We may yet make a wizard out of you."

"_Hushidi."_ said Goshien. "It means congratulations in Sayigo."

"Thanks guys…The dementor's didn't even effect me." said Harry.

"Well as I was about to tell Harry," said Lupin. "That's because they weren't dementors."

"What?" said Harry.

"Come and see," said Lupin. He led them to the figures that everyone thought were dementors.

"You gave Mr. Malfoy and his friends quite a scare," said Lupin with a glint in his eyes as if he thought the whole thing was quite amusing.

It was possibly the most funniest thing that Sphen had ever seen. On the ground was Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint. They were entangled in each others robes.

"Serves you right, Malfoy." said Sarah.

Fred and George came up and told everyone that there was going to be a party that night in the common room. When they were about to leave, Sphen, saw Wood and Leah talking very excitedly to one another. He then turned and followed the group.

The party lasted all day and well into the night. Sphen went over to see if Hermione wanted to join but at that moment Ron decided to say very loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some Fudge Flies. He used to really like them -"

Sphen decided to just walk over to Sarah and Goshien then.

"Maybe we all should apologize to Hermione," said Sarah.

"Why?" said Ron angrily.

"Because…she is our friend." said Sarah.

"Who cares? I'll talk to her when she apologizes for her monster cat." said Ron.

Sarah just shook her head. "Sphen hand me a pasty,"

Sphen gave her a pumpkin pasty and Sarah headed over to Hermione. She sat down and handed the pasty to her and started talking with her.

It was sometime around one o'clock when McGongall forced the party to end. They all went to sleep.

Morning was still hours away when Sphen was abruptly awoken by a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHH! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sphen woke up. "Wh-what?"

Sphen say up and looked over to the bed next to him which was Ron's. Ron was sitting in bed with his hangings all torn on one side and a look of terror on his face.

Harry, Neville and Dean were up too.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!" said Ron.

"What?" said Sphen.

At that point Sarah, Goshien, Hermione and some of the other girls came into the dorm.

"It's four o'clock in the bloody morning," said Sarah. "Who the hell is screaming?"

"It's Ron." said Harry. "He had a nightmare."

"I didn't have a nightmare. It was Sirius Black. He was here! With a knife!" said Ron.

Ron told them that he had awoken to Black standing over him with a knife in his hands. Hermione at the point went to get McGongall. She arrived minutes later and Ron retold the story.

"Ron I can't believe you woke up all these people for a nightmare." she said.

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" said Ron.

"Well we'll just see about that." said McGongall. She walked out of the dorm with everyone following her and went to the portrait of Sir Cadogan that was now the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"Sir Cadogan, did you let a man into the tower?" she asked.

"Certainly, good lady." he said.

"You did - but what about the passwords?" she asked.

"He had 'em. He read 'em out to me on a piece of paper."

They walked back into the common room. To say that McGongall looked angry was an understatement.

"Which person…which abysmally foolish person wrote down the passwords and left them lying around." she said.

_Uh oh_ thought Sphen. He knew exactly who had done it. In the middle of the Gryffindor's group a hand slowly inched upward. The hand belonged to Neville Longbottom.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

No one in the Gryffindor Common room was able to sleep that night. The castle was being searched again for Black. Throughout the next several days there were signs of tighter security. Professor Flitwick was trying to teach the fronts doors to detect Black, Filch was boarding up every hole he could find and Sir Cadogan was replaced with the Fat Lady again. She only accepted the position if she had added security. So now security trolls were guarding her. However, everyone in the group noticed that the one-eyed witch passageway that Harry used to get into Hogsmeade was still unguarded.

"Do you reckon that we should tell someone?" asked Harry to them.

"We know he's not coming in through Honeydukes. We would have heard if someone tried to break in." Ron said.

"Although," said Sarah. "It might just be possible that he can get into Honeydukes undetected. After all, he did break out of Azkaban and that was supposed to be impossible."

"Why do you have to do that?" asked Harry.

"Do what?" asked Sarah.

"Ruin everything." said Ron.

Speaking of Ron, he had become an instant celebrity. Ron was happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened.

"…I was asleep," said Ron to a group of first years one day at Breakfast. "And I heard this ripping sound, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft…I woke up and one side of my hangings on my bed had been pulled down…I rolled over…and I saw him standing over me…like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair…holding this knife (Ron put his hands in front of him to indicate how long the knife was) it must have been twelve inches…and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered."

Sarah rolled her eyes for the fortieth time during his tall tale.

"But what Ron didn't tell you all," she said dramatically to the first years. "was that when Ron yelled…he sounded like ( Sarah paused for dramatic effect)…a girl."

The first years roared with laughter and Ron's ears glowed red.

"What I want to know is why Black ran?" asked Sphen when the first years left.

"He probably knew that when Ron screamed he'd have to get past all the teachers and the whole house," said Harry.

Neville was in total disgrace. McGongall was so mad at him she refused to let anyone tell him the passwords and had banned him from all future Hogsmeade trips. Poor Neville had to wait night after night for someone to let him in. However, none of these punishments were as bad as what his grandmother had in store for him. A couple of days later, after Black's break in Neville was sent the very worst thing that a Hogwarts student could get - a Howler.

At breakfast an owl swooped down and handed Neville a scarlet envelope.

"Run for it Neville," said Ron who had received one last year.

Neville seized the envelope and ran for it holding it high over his head. Neville had opened the howler. Harry knew this because soon Neville's grandmother's voice could be heard.

"THE WHOLE FAMILY HAS BEEN SHAMED-"

"YOU AND YOUR FORGETFUL BRAIN-"

"WHAT MADE YOU WRITE THE PASSWORDS DOWN-"

"HOW THICK ARE YOU?"

These remarks could be heard from the Howler. Harry was too busy being sorry for Neville to notice that he had mail. The letter was from Hagrid. He wanted them to have tea with them this afternoon. It also warned Harry to wait for him because he wasn't allowed on the castle grounds without someone.

"He probably wants to hear all about Black," said Ron when Harry told everyone the news.

"Of course," said Sarah sarcastically. "Because Hagrid has absolutely nothing else to do with his time."

At six Harry, Ron, Sarah, Goshien and Sphen went down to the entrance hall to wait for Hagrid. He was already there.

"All right, Hagrid!" said Ron. "S'pose you want to hear all about Black?" "I've already heard about that," said Hagrid opening the door and leading them to his hut. Behind Ron, Sarah, Goshien and Sphen were snickering under their breath.

"Ha, ha," said Ron to them. "Very funny."

The first thing that Harry noticed when he entered Hagrid's hut was Buckbeak eating a huge meal of dead ferrets and a gigantic brown suit with a horrible orange-brown tie.

"What are they for Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures" said Hagrid. "This Friday, him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus…"

Harry had completely forgotten about Hagrid's case against the Committee.

"How the hell is he going to get a Hippogriff onto the Knight Bus?" asked Goshien to Sarah quietly.

"No idea," said Sarah.

Hagrid poured them all tea and they all sat down.

"I've got something to discuss with all of you." said Hagrid.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Hermione." said Hagrid.

"What about her?" said Ron irritably.

"She's in a righ' state, that's what. She's bin comin' down ter visit me a lot since Chris'mas. Bin feelin' lonely. Firs' yeh weren' talking to her because o' the Firebolt, now yer not talkin' to her because her cat -"

"_ate _Scabbers." said Ron defiantly.

"-because her cat acted like all cats do." said Hagrid. "She's cried a few times yeh know. Goin' through a rough time at the moment. Bitten off more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me. She still found time ter help me with Buckbeak's case.l She found good stuff fer me."

"Hagrid we should have helped - sorry-" said Harry.

"I'm not blamin' yeh!" said Hagrid. "Gawd knows yeh've bin havin' a lot ter do with Quiddtich ev'ry hour o' day an' night - but I gotta ter tell yeh, I thought you'd value yer friends more'n rats or brooms."

"I tried to be nice to her," said Sarah.

"Yeah she told me abou' that. She said that yeh really helped her." said Hagrid. "Really upset, she was, when Black nearly stabbed yeh, Ron. She's got her heart in the right place, Hermione has, an' you all not talkin' to her."

"I have been talking to her," said Goshien. "I didn't really care that Scabbers got eaten. I mean its not like he ever really did anything."

Ron glared at Goshien.

"I know but I was mainly talkin' bout Harry and Ron not talkin' to Hermione. Yeh should've seen these three fore yeh met'em. Real good friends they all were." said Hagrid.

For some reason Harry was starting to feel really ashamed.

"If she'd just get rid of that cat I'd talk to her." said Ron. "But she's still sticking up for that cat. It's maniac, and she won't hear a word against it."

"Ah well, people can be a bit stupid when it comes ter their pets." said Hagrid who was an example of this statement (refer to Fluffy, Norbert and Buckbeak.)

They spent the rest of the time talking about Gryffindor's improved chances for the Cup. When they returned to the common room a bunch of people were standing around the bulletin board.

"Hogsmeade, next weekend!" said Ron to everyone else when he got back from looking at the board. "What d'you reckon?" he added to Harry.

"Harry," said Sarah. "I know that you really want to go but I am afraid that I am going to have to pull a Hermione. I don't think you should go."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Look at it from this view. Black has broken out of the most guarded prison and he has gotten into Hogwarts twice. He has a power for breaking into things that no one could. I think just this weekend you should lay low." said Sarah.

"We've already been over this," said Ron. "We would have -" But Sarah cut him off.

" - heard if anyone broke into Honeydukes, yeah I know. All I am saying is that what if he broke into Honeydukes without being seen and didn't disturb anything so that no one would know he was there." said Sarah.

"Why would he break into Honeydukes and not take anything?" asked Sphen.

"So that he could kill Harry." said Sarah.

"Thanks for your concern Sarah." said Harry. "But I can handle myself."

"Fine. Whatever. But when you die because you decided that you would rather go to Zonko's to buy things that are useless instead of staying where it was safe don't come back and haunt me." said Sarah.

Hermione hearing all of this came over. "Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I'll tell -"

"So now you want to get Harry expelled!" said Ron furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"

Hermione looked at Ron and then gathered all her things and went to the girls dormitory.

"Brilliant Ron…brilliant." said Sarah getting up and following Hermione. Goshien followed suit.

"What about it Harry?" asked Ron.

"Okay but I am taking the Cloak." said Harry.

On Saturday morning, Harry packed up his Invisibility Cloak and went down to breakfast. After that he said goodbye to Ron and hurried up to the statue of the one-eyed witch. He crept into the passage and put the cloak on. When Harry emerged he saw Ron standing outside the door of Honeydukes. With Ron was Goshien, Sarah and Sphen. Harry prodded Ron in the back with his wand.

" 'Bout time. Come on we're going to Zonko's." said Ron.

Everyone made a circle around Harry so that he wouldn't be bumped into and they headed to Zonko's. Harry found it hard to move around in the store because of all the students in the place. They finally emerged with their money bags lighter than when they went in. It was a beautiful day out so they stayed away from the Three Broomsticks and climbed the hill to see the Shrieking Shack.

"The Hogwarts ghosts even avoid it," said Sphen. "Nick says that a very rough crowd lives there."

"Fred and George have tried to get in but they failed always." said Ron

Behind them Harry heard voices coming up the hill.

"Goshien can you go see who that is?" asked Sarah. Goshien nodded. She touched two fingers to her forehead and disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"Instant Transmission. It's sort of like Apparating but she can do that in Hogwarts."

Out of nowhere, Goshien came back.

"It's Malfoy with the idiot squad. They're coming this way."

Sarah nodded. "Harry I think you should get behind Ron. We don't want any accidents."

Pretty soon they saw Malfoy. "…should have an owl from father any day now. He had to go to the hearing and tell the Committee about how I couldn't use my arm for three months."

Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"I really wish that I could hear that great hairy moron now trying to defend himself. "There's no 'arm in 'im 'onest-" that hippogriff is as good as dead-"

Malfoy caught sight of them. His face split into a malevolent grin.

"What are you doing here?" he said to Sarah and Goshien.

"Well we were idiot watching. You see that Goshien, in front of us are three very rare types of idiots. They can actually talk and walk at the same time." said Sarah. Goshien let out a bunch of 'ohhs' and 'ahhs'.

"Why you little-" said Malfoy as he took out his wand.

"_Ferithenian!"_ said Sarah who was a lot faster with her wand.

All of the sudden feathers sprouted on Malfoy's face.

"_Skidovian."_ said Malfoy. The feathers disappeared. The grin on Sarah's face was cut short.

Sarah went to perform another spell but Malfoy got he best of her. "_Melivinus!"_ he said.

A hot white light shot from Malfoy's wand. It hit Sarah and she flew back. Goshien and Sphen came up at once and started going after Malfoy. Harry saw Sarah get up from the ground and she looked pissed. Harry ran over to her.

"Leave him to me." he said to her. She nodded. Harry crept over so that he was behind Malfoy. He picked up a mound of mud and threw it at Malfoy's head.

SPLAT.

Malfoy's head jerked forward as the mud hit him; his hair was caked with mud.

"What the -?"

Ron had to hang on to the fence to stop him from falling he was laughing so hard. Sarah let out a loud 'Ha!' and Goshien and Sphen were laughing uncontrollably.

"Very haunted up here isn't it?" said Sarah running over to Goshien and Sphen.

Crabbe and Goyle looked very scared. Harry sneaked back again and threw mud at them.

"It came from over there," said Malfoy pointing to a spot six feet to the left of Harry. Crabbe started forward with his arms outstretched like a zombie. Harry picked up a stick and lobbed it at Crabbe. Crabbe seeing only Ron went for him but Harry stuck out his foot. Crabbe stumbled - and his huge fat foot caught the hem of Harry's cloak. The cloak was pulled off Harry's head.

For a split second, Malfoy stared at him.

"POTTER!" he yelled pointing at Harry's head. Then he turned and ran towards the school with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Harry!" everyone said. "Run!"

Harry took their advice and ran to Honeydukes, he got into the passageway and kept running. _Is Malfoy going to believe what he saw? Would anyone believe him? No one knows about the cloak - nobody except Dumbledore - Dumbledore will know exactly what happened._ This made Harry run even faster. He reached the statue. He shoved off the cloak and left in the statue's passage. Harry walked out of the classroom and bumped right into Snape.

_Uh-oh_ thought Harry.

"Come with me, Potter." he said. Snape took him to his office.

"Sit," said Snape. Harry sat.

"Mr. Malfoy has just told me a very strange story."

Harry kept his mouth shut.

"Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley and some others when a large amount of mud hit him from behind. How do you think that could have happened?"

Harry tried to look surprised. "I don't know, Professor."

"Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been?"

"No," said Harry trying to sound innocent.

"It was your head, Potter. Floating in midair."

"Maybe he should go to Madam Pomfrey," said Harry. "If he's seeing things like -"

"What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" said Snape softly. "You head nor any part of you is not allowed to be in Hogsmeade."

"I know that," said Harry trying to keep his face guilt free. "It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucinations."

"Malfoy is not having hallucinations." snarled Snape, and he bent down, a hand on each arm rest of Harry's chair, so that their faces were a foot apart. "If your head was in Hogsmeade so was the rest of you."

"I've been up in the Gryffindor tower." said Harry thinking quickly.

"Can anyone confirm that?" asked the Potions master.

Harry didn't say anything.

"So everyone from the Ministry has been trying to keep Harry Potter the celebrity from danger. But famous Harry Potter takes the law into his own hands. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety!"

Harry stayed silent. Snape was trying to provoke him into saying something. Snape had no prove yet.

"How extraordinary like you father you are, Potter." said Snape. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent with Quidditch made him think that he was above the rest also. Strutting around the place like he owned it. The resemblance is uncanny-"

"My dad didn't strut," said Harry before he could stop himself. "And neither do I."

"Your father didn't set much store in rules either," Snape went on. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup - winners. His head was so swollen -"

"SHUT UP!"

Harry was suddenly on his feet. Rage in him he had not felt since he was at Privet Drive.

"What did you say to me?"

"I told you to shut up about my dad!" Harry yelled. "I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him!"

Snape had a dangerous look about him now. "And did the headmaster tell you that circumstances in which your father saved my life?"

Harry bit his lip. He didn't know what had happened.

"I would hate for you to walk out of here with an illusion about your father. Your father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't gotten cold feet at the last moment. He was saving my life as much as his own skin. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled."

Snape's gritty yellow teeth were turned in a smile.

"Turn out your pockets, Potter."

Harry didn't.

"Turn them out or we go straight to the headmaster!" he said.

Cold with dread, Harry pulled out his Zonko's bag of tricks and the Marauders Map.

Snape picked up the Zonko's bag.

"My friends gave them to me," said Harry hoping he could everybody off. "they gave them to me after their last visit."

"And you've had them in your pockets ever since…how touching."

His hand went for the Marauders Map. "And what's this bit of old parchment. Surely you don't need it." He went towards the fire.

"No!" said Harry.

"So, is this another treasured gift from your friends or is it something else? Perhaps instructions how to get into Hogsmeade without going pass the dementor's."

Harry blinked. Snape's eyes gleamed.

"Let me see…" he took out his wand. "Reveal your secret."

Nothing happened.

"I am Professor Snape, the master of this school, commands you to show yourself."

Writing started to appear on the paper.

"_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and he begs him to keep his abnormally long nose out of other people's business."_

Snape froze. Harry stared at the message. This would have been very funny if it wasn't so serious. More writing appeared.

"_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and he would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."_

"_Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor."_

"_Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape a good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slime ball."_

Harry waited for the blow to fall.

"So…" said Snape softly. "We'll see about this…"

Snape walked over to the fire threw powder into it and said: "Lupin! I want a word."

Seconds later Lupin appeared in the fireplace.

"You rang, Severus." said Lupin.

"I certainly did," said Snape. "I asked Mr. Potter here to turn out his pockets and he was carrying this." He handed Professor Lupin the paper. Lupin looked at the paper and the words written it. An odd expression was on his face. It looked like a look of recognition.

"Well?" said Snape. Harry had the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking.

"Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment if plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you think he got something like that?"

"Full of Dark Magic?" said Lupin. "No I imagine that Harry got this from a joke shop."

"Indeed?" you think that a joke shop could supply him such a weird thing or did he get it _from the manufacturers?_" said Snape.

Then Harry heard something and knew he was saved. _We're coming, Harry _a voice came to him in his head.

"You mean from one of these men." said Lupin. "Harry do you know any of these men?"

"No."

"See I think that it is a Zonko product." said Lupin. Right on cue Sarah, Goshien, Ron and Sphen came crashing through the door.

"Professor we gave that to Harry months ago," said Ron quickly.

"Really?" said Lupin.

All of them nodded.

"How did you know Potter was here?" said Snape.

"We saw Malfoy," said Sarah without skipping a beat. "He was bragging about how he had pulled a joke on Harry. And he had said he had talked to you, so we came."

"I doubt that very much," said Snape.

"I don't' know Severus," said Lupin. "It seems to clear it up for me. Harry why don't you come with me. I want a word with you about your vampire essay."

Harry didn't dare look at Snape as he left. Everyone followed Lupin out of the office and down the hallway.

"Professor, I-" started Harry.

"I don't want to hear explanations. I know what this is and I know that it was confiscated a long time ago by Filch. I am astounded that you didn't turn it in. I can't let you have it back, Harry."

"Why did Snape think that I got it form the manufacturer's?"

"Because…" said Lupin. "Because these men would have wanted to lure your of school. They'd think it was quite funny."

"Do you know these men?" asked Sarah.

"We've met." he said. "Harry I am not going to cover for you any longer. I can't make you take Black seriously but I would have thought that what you've heard when the dementors get near you would have had a more of an effect on you. Your parents died to save you. A very bad way to repay them - gambling their sacrifice on a bag of magic tricks." he turned and left.

Everyone was quietly watching Harry.

"You were right," said Harry to Sarah. "I shouldn't have gone to Hogsmeade."

"You're right. I was right." said Sarah. "And I hope the next time I tell you not to do something you'll listen."

"Oh cut it with the teacher act," said Goshien.

"Come on," said Sphen. "Let's go to the common room."

When they got to the portrait they saw Hermione walking towards them. She looked really upset. He wondered if she had ratted them out to McGongall.

"Come to have a good gloat?" said Ron savagely. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

"No," said Hermione. She was holding a letter. "I just thought you ought to know…Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"He - sent me this," said Hermione. She handed Harry the letter.

"Read it aloud, Harry." said Sarah.

Harry started to read. "Dear Hermione. We lost. I am allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed. Beaky had enjoyed London. I won't forget all the help you gave us. Hagrid."

"Oh…Hagrid must feel awful." said Sphen.

_It's not right._ thought Sarah. _Malfoy's gonna get it._

"Malfoy's dad frightened the Committee into it," said Hermione. "You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope…Nothing will have changed."

"Yeah it will," said Ron fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."

"Oh, Ron!"

"Oh, brother," said Sarah rolling her eyes.

Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down. Ron looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He patted her back until she calmed down. Finally Hermione drew away.

"Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers…" she said.

"Oh - well - he as old," said Ron looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him. "And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."

The security made it impossible for them to see Hagrid after hours so the only time they could see him was during class.

"S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up for me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exactly what he told 'em.."

"There is still an appeal." said Ron. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

As they walked back up to the castle with the rest of the class Sarah could see Malfoy and his goon squad laughing.

"S'no good Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That committee is in the hands of Lucius Malfoy." Hagrid turned around and hurried to his hut. His face buried in a handkerchief.

"Look at him blubber!"

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had been standing just inside the door listening.

"Have you ever seen something so pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he is supposed to be a teacher!"

Everyone made furious moves towards Malfoy but Hermione got their first.

SMACK!

Hermione had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic you foul loathsome little cockroach!" said Hermione.

"Hermione!" said Ron weakly. He tried to grab her hand.

Get off Ron!"

Hermione was trying to get Ron off as Malfoy tried making an escape for it but someone was blocking him.

"Going somewhere?" asked Sphen.

Sarah, Goshien and Sphen were blocking Malfoy's escape route back into the castle. Sarah was twirling her wand and Goshien was hovering a couple of inches off the ground.

Malfoy gulped. All at once the three attacked. Sarah yelled a Dark Arts curse, Goshien threw a kai blast and Sphen had an orb of black light that he also threw at Malfoy. Sarah's curse made Malfoy's head smaller while Goshien and Sphen's energy balls hit him square in the chest. Malfoy flew all the way back down the steps and landed with a loud thump on the ground.

They left Malfoy where he was and entered the castle. Sarah and Goshien went up to Hermione.

"Superb slap, Hermione," said Goshien wringing Hermione's hand.

"Couldn't have done it better," said Sarah.

"Oh well…thank you." said Hermione. She turned towards Harry. "You better beat him in the Quidditch final because I won't take it if they win."

"Right," said Harry nodding.

Everyone preceded to Charms but when they got their they realized that they had somehow lost Hermione on the way. They entered the classroom but Hermione didn't show up.

When everyone got back to the common room they found Hermione asleep. She was using her Arithmancy book for a pillow. They woke her up.

"Where were you? You didn't go to Charms." said Harry.

"Oh no!" said Hermione. "I forgot to go."

"How could you forget?" said Sarah. "You were with us on the way."

"It's just…everything with Malfoy and Hagrid…I just forgot. I better go see Professor Flitwick to apologize."

She dashed out of the tower.

"Is it just me…or something weird going on with her?" asked Sphen.

"She's Hermione," said Ron. "There is always something weird going on with her. She's mental."

When Hermione got back they all went to Divination (except for Sphen who went to Arithmancy). They found that crystal balls were set up all around the room.

"I thought we weren't doing crystal balls until next month?" said Sarah.

"That's fine with me. I am tired of her. Every time she sees my hands she flinches." said Harry sitting down.

"I decided to move up Crystal gazing because the fates have told me that they will be on your exam." said Professor Trelawney.

"Honesty 'the fates have told her' … who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" Hermione said obviously not caring that everyone could hear her. Everyone choked back laughs.

"Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art." said Trelawney. "I do not expect any of you to See when you first peer into the orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscience mind and external eyes." - Ron began to snigger uncontrollably and had to stuff his fist into his mouth to stop - "so as to clear the Inner Eye and the super conscience. Perhaps, if we are lucky some of you ill See before the end."

Sarah was teamed up with Ron. Sarah tried to concentrate but thoughts like 'you have to be kidding me?' and 'this is ridiculous' kept entering her mind. It also didn't help that Ron kept laughing with made Sarah laugh which made Goshien laugh which in turn made Harry laugh. Hermione who was partnered with Harry kept tutting.

"See anything Ron?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah this table has a burn on it," said Ron as he pointed to the table.

"This is a waste of my time." said Hermione. "I could be catching up on Charms."

"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy unknown of the Orb?" asked Trelawney.

"I don't need help," said Ron. "it's obvious what this means - there's going to be loads of for tonight."

Everyone burst out laughing.

Then an idea came to Sarah. _Oh this is going to be great._

"Wait…Professor I see something." said Sarah.

"What dear?" asked Trelawney.

"I see…I see a dark cloaked figure. He looks like he wants to hurt someone." said Sarah darkly. "Oh no."

"What? What are you perceiving?" asked Trelawney.

"He's going to go after you Professor, He wants you dead!" said Sarah trying to mimic Trelawney's all-knowing voice.

"Move dear let me see," said Trelawney. Sarah got up and Trelawney took over the viewing.

"My dear, you are correct. My life is in danger. Anyone of you could be after me." said Trelawney.

While Trelawney was looking into the orb Goshien had moved behind Trelawney. "AHHHHHH!!" screamed Goshien right behind the professor.

Trelawney jumped in her chair and stared with wide, scared eyes at them. Everyone in the classroom burst into fits of laughter. Ron fell over onto the floor. Hermione was even laughing hard.

"Now, really." said Trelawney getting up and straightening her shawl. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" She went over to Harry's table.

She looked into the orb. "There's something here! My dear…It's the Gr-"

"Oh for _goodness_ sake!" said Hermione loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim again!"

Trelawney turned towards Hermione. "I am sorry to say that at the moment you arrived to this class it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."

"Fine!" said Hermione getting up. "Fine! I give up! I am leaving."

Hermione crossed the room and left through the trap door.

"She really knows how to take the fun out of things doesn't she?" said Goshien.

"Yeah," said Sarah.

"Oooooh." said Lavender. "I've just remembered you saw her leaving didn't you Professor! 'Around Easter one of our numbers will leave us forever!' You said it ages ago."

"Yes I did see that Miss Granger would leave us."

"Some day Hermione's having," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry.

Ron had taken over Hermione's duty as Buckbeak's rescuer because Hermione had enough to do even without taking Divination. When Sphen found out what had happened in Divination he was thoroughly surprised.

"She didn't!" he said.

Sarah and Goshien nodded their heads.

"Wow…" said Sphen with awe in his voice.

Never had a Quidditch match had the whole school on its edge than like this one had. Oliver Wood was so anxious that something might happen to Harry that he assigned the team to protecting him in the hallways. In fact the whole house was helping. Harry and anybody who happened to be with him found it hard to get to class on time.

Sarah, Goshien and Sphen were at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall the morning of the match when Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down. Harry was given an applause by not only the Gryffindor table but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It seemed the whole entire school wanted Slytherin to go down. After breakfast, Wood called the team down to the pitch.

Everyone else soon followed after. They got into the stands. When Sarah saw all the people who wanted Gryffindor to win she knew that this was going to be quite a match. The team came out with screams of 'Go Gryffindor' and 'Lions for the Cup'.

Finally the teams had gotten onto the field.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan who was commentating the game. He was being watched very carefully by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood! Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has ever seen in a few good years -"

Lee was being drowned out by the boos and hisses from the Slytherin side.

"Captains, shake hands," said Madam Hooch. Wood and Flint shook hands.

"Mount your brooms…Three…Two…One."

"And Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin side. Alicia! Argh, no - Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington tearing up the field - WHAM - nice bludger work there by George Weasley, Gryffindor gets the Quaffle. Come on Angelina - nice swerve around Montague - SHE SCORES! TEN - ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"OUCH!"

Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint smashed into her.

"Sorry, didn't see her!" he said. A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom. His nose began to bleed.

"Sorry didn't see you," said Fred sarcastically.

"That will do," shrieked Madam Hooch. "Penalty shot for Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their chaser. Penalty shot for Slytherin."

Angelina went up and scored. It was now twenty to zero Gryffindor. Flint went for his penalty shot and Wood blocked it. Throughout all of the game Slytherin kept smashing into Gryffindor players and the Gryffindor team kept retaliating.

"Why doesn't Harry find the snitch and end this?" asked Sphen.

"Because he has to catch the snitch when we're at least fifty points up or we'll win the match but lost the Cup." said Sarah.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession," said Lee. "Johnson with the quaffle - Flint along side her - poke him the eye, Angelina - it was joke Professor - oh no -Flint in possession racing towards Gryffindor side. Come on Wood!"

Flint scored and Lee swore so badly McGonagall took the microphone away from him.

"Come on, Gryffindor!" said Sarah.

"So Gryffindor in possession, thirty to ten,"

The Slytherin team attacked Gryffindor again but they retaliated. Both teams were awarded penalty shots again. The score was now forty to ten.

Sarah watched as Katie Bell scored. Ten more points and Harry could catch the snitch and win it for Gryffindor. Sarah saw Fred and George go to protect Katie Bell but that left Wood unprotected and he got two bludgers in the stomach. Madam Hooch looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she screamed. "Gryffindor penalty."

This made the score sixty to ten. Moments later Alicia scored. Gryffindor was in the lead by sixty points.

Sarah watched Harry like a hawk. He suddenly put on a burst of speed.

"He's seen it! Harry's seen the snitch! GO HARRY!" screamed Sarah. Even Goshien started screaming too. Sarah watched as Malfoy came up behind Harry and started pulling on the tail of the Firebolt.

"THAT ASSHOLE! HE'S TRYING TO STOP HARRY!" said Sarah so loudly that people turned towards her.

"Penalty to Gryffindor. I have never seen such tactics." said Madam Hooch.

Angelina missed the goal by a couple of feet. Then Slytherin scored making it seventy twenty. Harry and Malfoy were flying really close to one another. It looked like Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy get by him. Angelina had the quaffle now and was heading towards the scoring area. All of Slytherin was behind her - even the keeper. They all were trying to block her.

Harry all of the sudden raced towards the Slytherin blockade and he shot towards them. The Slytherins cleared out, making the way clear for Angelina.

She scored making the score eighty to twenty.

Then Sarah saw Harry streak towards Malfoy. Malfoy was going into a dive with a look of triumph on his face. Harry was at Malfoy's knees. Harry threw himself forward, took both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and -

"YES!"

Sarah couldn't believe it. They had won the Cup. The Stadium exploded with cheers and cries of victory. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup.

"Come on, we've got to get down there!" said Sarah as she pulled Sphen, Goshien, Ron and Hermione with her. When they got to the pitch it was hard to find Harry but they did. Harry looked ecstatic. Everyone offered their congratulations.

"Oh my god, look!" said Hermione.

Sarah turned and saw Wood and Leah kissing.

"How long have they been like that?" asked Ron.

"Well…all I know is that Wood came down and they've been like that ever since." said George.

Wood and Leah stayed like that for a while.

"How long Goshien?" asked Harry.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds." said Goshien looking at her watch. "Hey anybody know the record for longest kiss?"

Everyone left Leah and Wood to themselves and went to the Gryffindor common room for the biggest party ever.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Exams were getting dangerously close already. Many older students could be seen with piles of notes. Fred and George were getting ready to take their OWLs and Percy snapped at anyone who disturbed him while studying for his NEWTs (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests). Hermione though was also studying for the third year tests. Sarah was right along with her however Goshien didn't see any point in worry about anything.

"Has anybody seen my copy of _Numerology and Gramatica?_" asked Hermione.

"Oh yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of light reading," joked Ron.

Just then there was a rustle at the window. It was Hedwig and she had a note clutched in her beak. Goshien watched as Harry got up and went to the window.

"It's a letter from Hagrid," said Harry ripping the note open. "Buckbeak's appeal - it's set for the sixth."

"That's the day we finish our exams," said Sarah not looking up from her notes.

"And they're coming up here to do it. Someone from the Ministry of Magic and - and an executioner." said Harry looking at them.

Everyone looked up.

"They're bringing the executioner to the appeal! But that sounds like they've made up their minds." said Sphen.

"Yeah, it does," said Harry slowly.

"But that's not fair. Me and Sphen have spent ages reading up on this stuff; they can't just ignore it!" said Ron.

"I don't think that the Committee made up its mind. I think Lucius made it up for them." said Goshien.

For the last couple of days, Draco had been subdued because of Gryffindor's win against Slytherin with allowed Gryffindor to win the Cup. Malfoy though had regained his usual rude and mean self when he heard about the appeal taking place at Hogwarts. Malfoy seemed to bring it up every chance he got now.

"I've always wondered what color hippogriff blood was. Maybe I'll be able to see it." he said in the hall one day.

"You know, Sarah." said Goshien. Goshien and Sarah were right behind Malfoy in the hall. "I've always wondered what color blood Malfoy has."

"You know, Goshien. So have I." said Sarah. "What do you say to finally finding out?"

"Oh definitely." said Goshien. At that point Malfoy had started running down the hall.

"You think that he heard us?" asked Goshien to Sarah.

"Oh I think he get the message." said Sarah.

On Monday, they had their Transfiguration exams. The test was a little hard but nothing Sarah and Goshien couldn't handle. The next test was Charms. Professor Flitwick had tested them on the Cheering Charms which Hermione had missed but still managed to do better then anyone in the class. After dinner everyone went to the common room to study for Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions. After that they had Herbology, History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Lupin had set up a mini obstacle course in which they had to get pass every monster they had studied about. Harry had received full marks along with Sarah and Goshien. Sphen had done pretty well until he got to the hinkypunk. It was able to push him into the water that was around the course. Hermione did okay until she got to the boggart. She came out screaming.

"Hermione!" said Lupin startled. "What happened?"

"Professor McGonagall - she - she said that - that I failed - failed EVERYTHING!"

Ron, Sarah and Goshien laughed a little. Hermione eventually calmed down and she was able to finish the exam.

Goshien looked over and saw Cornelius Fudge standing watching the exam.

"Uh-oh, Sarah don't look now. But Fudge is here." said Goshien.

"What?" said Sarah through clenched teeth. "Where?"

Goshien pointed. Sarah looked and immediately dislike was painted over her features.

"Ah, hello there Harry," said Fudge to Harry. Everyone else wasn't on speaking terms with the Minister.

"Taking an exam?" asked Fudge.

"Yes, we're nearly finished though," Harry replied.

"Minister…I keep forgetting the time for the appeal. The appeal is at two o'clock right?" the man asked.

"Yes," replied Fudge but before the other man could say anything Sarah interrupted.

"Macnair…So your still killing innocent things I see." she said.

The man looked over and was startled.

"Sarah…I thought that your mother sent you to Durmstrang." he said.

"Dumbledore intervened." said Sarah shortly.

"Ah," said Macnair.

"Well you have to understand Macnair…Dumbledore had to keep an eye on her." said Fudge superiorly. "Make sure she didn't cause any trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "Why would Sarah want to cause trouble?"

"Harry…you know who this is?" asked Fudge pointing at Sarah.

"Yeah she's Sarah Riddle and the girl next to her is Goshien Snape."

"No that's not what I mean-" said Fudge.

"Oh you mean about how she's Voldemort's daughter? Yeah I knew that." said Harry.

"And you…er…are friends with her?" asked Fudge.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Harry.

"Because Harry there are some people that still can't get it through their thick head that I am not evil." said Sarah glaring at Fudge.

"Minister, I've only known Sarah and Goshien for a little while but I know that they wouldn't do anything to me. In fact they've helped me loads." said Harry.

"Yes, well." said Fudge. "All I am saying is that we have been fooled before. Good luck on your exams."

Fudge turned around and left with Macnair following him.

"What was that all about?" asked Sphen.

"The _Minister_ doesn't like me," said Sarah.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"He thinks I am going to bring back my father." said Sarah. "That or start my own little rebellion."

"Well that's ridiculous." said Harry.

"I know that, you know that," said Goshien. "but Fudge doesn't. He's hated Sarah since she was three."

"Why? What happened when you were three?" asked Harry.

Sarah ignored the question. "Did you see Macnair though? He had an axe with him. It's like they've already decided. That isn't justice."

Their next test was Divination. Everyone except Hermione and Sphen went to go take it. When Goshien, Harry, Sarah and Ron went to the spiral staircase their class were all around the stairs leading up to the classroom. All of them were cramming for the exam.

"She's seeing us separately." said Neville when the four got to the stairs. "Hey have any of you ever seen anything in the crystal ball?"

"Nope," said Ron. Everyone else shook their heads.

Then a voice called down from the ladder.

"Goshien Snape." said Professor Trelawney.

_Oh goody,_ thought Goshien sarcastically.

"Tukeyio," said Sarah in Sayigo. It meant good luck.

'Thanks, I am going to need it." said Goshien.

She traveled up the stairs and came up through the trap door. Trelawney was over in the corner with a huge crystal orb on the table in front of her. Goshien went and sat down.

"No, my dear," she started. "Please kindly gaze into the Orb and tell me what you see within its depths."

Goshien looked into the glass orb. All she saw was swirling fog. She sat there for several minutes staring at fog. She got bored of that and started staring at her nails. Then that got boring and she decided to stare at Trelawney. But that just made her head hurt. So she went back to the orb. _That's it,_ thought Goshien._ I am making something up._

"Um…I see something. It's … a … monster." said Goshien.

"A monster?" asked Trelawney. "What type? Can you tell?"

"Er…its big. And has…claws. And…er…wants to…eat me. Yeah…it's chasing me…a…through a forest." said Goshien.

"Is that all?" asked Trelawney.

_What the hell does this woman want? A novel?_ "A yeah…that's it." said Goshien.

"Very well…I sure you tried your best." said Trelawney. "Will you send up Sarah Riddle next."

Goshien nodded and started to get up. But Trelawney grabbed her hand.

"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT." said Trelawney.

Goshien stared at her. Her eyes started to roll and Goshien thought she was kidding around.

"What's going on?" asked Goshien.

But Trelawney spoke again but her voice was different.

"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAD BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT…THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN HE EVER WAS. TONIGHT…BEFORE MIDNIGHT…THE SERVANT…WILL SET OUT…TO REJOIN…HIS MASTER…"

Trelawney's head fell forward onto her chest. Then she made a grunting noise and her head snapped back up so fast that Goshien jumped.

"What is it dear girl?" asked Trelawney.

"You…you…you just said that Voldemort was going to rise and that his servant was going to rejoin him." said Goshien with wide eyes.

"What?" asked Trelawney frightened. "Don't be ridiculous now. I would never make such a far-fetched prophecy as that. The Dark Lord rise…indeed. You may go. Send up Sarah Riddle."

"Sure thing." said Goshien. _Anything to get me the hell out of here._

She high-tailed it back down the stairs and to the others.

"So how was it?" asked Sarah.

"Er…interesting." said Goshien.

"See anything?" asked Harry.

"Nope…made stuff up." said Goshien.

"I think that's the best method." said Sarah.

"Yeah…she wants you next, Sarah." said Goshien.

"Right…" said Sarah.

Goshien watched Sarah go up the stairs and out of sight. Goshien wondered about what Trelawney had said. Was she making a true prophecy or was it a dramatic end to the test? She also wondered if she should tell the others. In the end Goshien figured that she should keep it to herself. No reason to worry the others. It could have been just a joke.

Sarah eventually came down. She had a weird look on her face. It was a mix of confusion and amusement.

"So?" asked Harry.

"Nothing. Make something up. It's for the best." said Sarah. "She wants Ron next."

"Right. Already got what I am going say…wait…I mean see." said Ron.

Harry laughed and clapped Ron on the back. Ron walked up the staircase and out of sight.

"I am gonna go back to the common room," said Sarah. "I'll see you later, Harry."

"Yeah all right," said Harry.

Goshien left with Sarah and they walked to the common room in silence. Goshien knew when Sarah was struggling with something and knew it was just best to let her work it out on her own terms.

They got back and met up with Hermione and Sphen. They had just been back from their Arithmancy test. Sphen looked wiped out.

"So what was Trelawney like?" asked Sphen.

"Oh you know…" said Goshien. "Weird and still looking like a grasshopper."

Twenty minutes later, Ron returned to the common room. Harry had gone in after him. At that point an owl came to the common room window. Hermione got up and grabbed the note.

"It's from Hagrid." said Hermione.

"Is it about Buckbeak?" asked Sphen.

"I think so," said Hermione. She opened the note and read it. She took a deep breath. "Buckbeak lost."

"What?!" said Ron outraged. "But - but…they can't do that!"

At that point Harry came back.

"Professor Trelawney," Harry panted. "just told me -"

But he stopped when he saw their faces.

"Buckbeak lost." said Goshien to him.

Hermione handed him the note.

"We've got to go down there." said Sarah angrily. "He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for an executioner!"

"Sunset though, we'd never be allowed…especially Harry." said Sphen.

"If only I had my Invisibility cloak." said Harry.

'Where is it?" asked Hermione.

Harry told her about how he left it in the one-eyed witch passageway the last time he went to Hogsmeade.

"How do you open the passageway?" asked Hermione.

"You - you tap it and say Dissendium." said Harry.

Hermione got up and walked to the portrait and left.

"She's not getting it, is she?" asked Harry bewildered.

"Yup." said Sarah. "I think that is exactly what she is doing."

Hermione returned with the cloak in hand.

"Um there's no way we are all going to fit." said Sphen.

"No problem." said Sarah. "I can perform the Dissillusionment Charm on you and me. And Goshien can go invisible. You three can use the cloak."

They used Sarah's idea and they got downstairs and were in front of Hagrid's cabin within twenty minutes.

Harry knocked on the door. "It's us, all of us, open the door, Hagrid."

"Yeh shouldn't've come!" Hagrid whispered as he opened the door.

They stepped in the door. Sarah took the charm off her and Sphen as Goshien and the others reappeared too. Hagrid looked hopelessly lost to Goshien. It would have been better if he was crying.

"Isn't there anything Dumbledore can do?" asked Sarah.

"No," said Hagrid sitting down at the table. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak was all right, but they're scared…Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy is like…threatened 'em, I expect…an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's…but it'll be quick an' clean…an I'll be beside him…"

Hagrid looked at them. "Dumbledore's comin' down, he said that he wants ter be with me when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore."

Goshien looked towards Hermione and could tell that she was trying to hold back tears.

"Hagrid we'll stay with you also," said Hermione.

"No, yeh're ter go back to the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh to watch. An' yeh shouldn' be down here without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble if they catch yeh." said Hagrid.

Hermione picked up the milk bottle, while trying to hold back tears, she tried to pour out some milk, but instead let out a shriek.

"Ron! I - I don't believe it - It's Scabbers!"

Ron gaped at her.

"What are you talking about, woman?" asked Ron.

Hermione went over to him and turned the bottle upside down. Scabbers the rat fell out with a squeak.

"Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers what are you doing here?"

Scabbers looked horrible. He was thin and large patches of his hair was missing.

"It's okay, Scabbers! No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you." said Ron as Scabbers was trying to get free.

Hagrid then stood up. "They're comin'…"

Everyone stood up. Goshien saw a group of men walking towards the hut.

"Yeh've got ter go." said Hagrid. "Now!"

Sarah did the spell on her and Sphen, Goshien went invisible and Harry put the cloak over himself, Ron and Hermione.

"I'll let yeh out the back way!" said Hagrid. Hagrid opened the back door to his garden and the six left through there.

"Go now!" said Hagrid. They didn't move.

"Hagrid we can tell -" started Sarah.

"No leave now!"

They had no choice, Goshien followed Sarah's energy signal as she rounded Hagrid's hut.

"Please let's hurry…" Goshien heard Hermione say. "I can't stand it."

They started up the slope towards the castle. The sun was setting fast. They sky was turning black.

Goshien then accidentally bumped into Sarah. "What's going on?"

"Ron stopped." said Harry.

"Come on, Ron." said Hermione in an urgent voice.

"It's Scabbers - he won't stay put!" Ron said.

Ron kept struggling with the rat. "Scabbers it's me - you idiot!"

Behind her Goshien could hear voices.

"Weasley let's get a move on it." she said.

"I can't hold him - Scabbers, shut up everyone will hear us."

The rat was squealing loudly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's hut. There was a jumble of male voices, silence and then the unmistakable swish of an axe.

"They did it!" Hermione said. "I'd - don't believe it - they did it!"


End file.
